Clubbing
by humancompany
Summary: It started with one moment but became so much more. Now they share a bond that is stronger than either of them know. Read if you wanna find out what I am talking about. HermioneDraco.
1. muggle club

**My last story was a Snape and Hermione but this one is going to be a Draco and Hermione. I hope you like it just as much.**

**Draco**

"Crabbe, Goyle, why am I here?" Draco demanded.

"It's our birthday present to you." Crabbe answered.

Draco turned to glare at him.

"What the hell made you think that I would have any desire to go to a muggle club?" his voice dripping with ice.

Crabbe looked at his shoes.

"We thought that you might what to check out the action." Goyle piped up. "You're always telling us you hate it the way witches through themselves at you."

"So you thought that you would bring me here!" he almost shouted. "To a club full of muggles!"

"yes." They said in unison. Still having not realised what they have done wrong.

Draco turned away from them and took a deep breathe. It would not do for him to lose his temper in the middle of a muggle club. But really what were they thinking! Bringing him to a place like this. Yes, he was fed up of witches like Pansy Parkinson leaping on him every chance they got. But a muggle club!

"I swear the pair of you has nothing but air between your ears!" he snapped.

He thought about going back to the pulse. It was his favourite club. He went there when he needed to get laid and wasn't at Hogwarts. But the thought of having to deal with Pansy on his birthday was not his idea of fun. So here he would stay. Who knows, maybe there would be a good lay here. Not that he would ever tell anybody about it even if there was.

He lat his eyes sweep across the girls sitting at the bar, but that was all they were, girls! He turned to look over the dance floor with a steely gaze. He paused as two girls in the middle of the dance floor caught his eye. Both danced as if nothing else existed. Felling that maybe he would be able to have some fun he looked at both more carefully.

The blonde of the pair was facing him. Her hair was up and framed her face. She had on a mini skirt that could be used as a belt; it was paired with a blue top that stopped just under her breast. She had a good figure but not the best he had ever seen.

The guy she was dancing with whispered something in her ear. Her head flew back and she laughed loudly. Reaching out she grabbed him and pulled him right up against her.

Draco shock his head, she was too easy.

The brunette had her back to him. He let his eyes trace her body. She had on a pair of skin tight jeans that flared below the knee, but that cupped her butt to perfection. She wore a read top that attached around her neck but left her shoulders and upper back free before wrapping around her trim waist. Her long brown hair hung about half way down her back.

What would it feel like to touch? He wondered. His fingers twitched.

He found that he could not tare his eyes away from the stranger. The sway of her hips had him hypnotised. It was almost as if she had become part of the song itself. She danced like she had no care in the world. Merlin knows he wished he felt like that.

It was strange watching the woman. Oh, there was no doubt that she was a woman. The only one in the club it appeared. She seamed almost familiar.

The blonde leaned across and whispered something in her ear before heading of with her dancing partner, leaving the Brunette surrounded by boys. And they were all boys. None of them would be able to handle this woman. She didn't even seam to notice them. She just kept on dancing.

"We can leave if you want." Crabbe said, pulling Draco's attention away from the dancing siren.

He turned and stared at the two idiots that had brought him here in the first place.

"After you dragged me all this way? I don't think so!" he snapped. "One of you go and get me a drink while I find somebody to dance with."

He gave a long suffering sigh as he watched both scramble off to do his bidding. Why did he put up with them? He didn't even like them. Granted sometimes they have there moments but normally they just annoy him.

He turned back to look at the brunette siren. Her hands were now up in the air and her body just seamed to flow. It was immensely seductive, she probably didn't even realise how hot she was. Her movements seamed too innocent and unplanned. Unlike the blondes, she had known what she was doing.

He watched as a guy walked up and started to dance behind her. Draco snorted as he saw the man try and get the women's attention. Having failed everything else the man just turned her around.

Draco gasped.

There must be something wrong with his eyes. He couldn't really be seeing what he was.

"What the hell is Granger doing in a club!" he said out loud.

"What was that Draco?" Goyle asked.

"Nothing." He said turning to take his drink from Goyle. "What is this?"

"It's something called a beer." Crabbe answered. "We tried a bit at the bar and it tastes pretty good."

Looking at the brown liquid in the glass, he thought about whether it was worth trying. Putting it to his nose he took a sniff. It seamed to smell alright. He put the bottle to his lips and took a sip. It was not bad he supposed. Nothing compared to a glass of firewhisky but it would do. He took a long draw from the bottle and turned back to the dancing Granger.

Why did it bother him so much to see her in a club? It was probably because she spent most of her time buried in her books. What was worse was he had been thinking about turning on the charm and going down to dance with her.

He took another draw form the bottle.

Well since she was here there was no point in not having some fun anyway. He watched as she moved in time to music, having lost the guy that turned her. An idea came shooting into his head.

Taking another draw from the bottle he handed it to Goyle and made his way onto the dace floor. As he walked through the crowd on the floor he made sure to stay out of Grangers line of vision. He would have gotten to her sooner but girls kept wrapping their arms around him and trying to dance.

He finally reached her; she had her back to him again. He couldn't stop himself from watching her. There was still a part of him that would not except that his exotic dancer was the know-it-all mudblood from Hogwarts.

Taking a deep breathe he put his hands on her swaying hips. For a moment it seamed like she hadn't even noticed, but then slowly she brought her arms down and put her hand over his, all without losing the rhythm of the music.

It sounded stupid, he knew it, but it seamed as if the music seamed to be coming form her. As if the music was passing from her hands into his. For a moment he didn't know what to do. Giving himself a mental shake he moved to the music with her. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her slowly closer to him, until her back was flush with his chest. For a minute or two the moved gracefully together. Suddenly the beat changed and she started to grind up against him. To say it took him by surprise would be a under statement. Who knew the mudblood could be so hot?

He was fascinated when she bent her knees and shimmied down his body. As she straightened she rubbed her butt erotically into his groin, almost making him moan out loud, and much to his shame making him half aroused.

Now, Draco thought, Now!

"Granger you should be careful who you dance with." He whispered in her ear coldly.

He felt every inch of her freeze as she turned to face him.

**Well what do you think? You know there is only one way I can find out and that is a review! So click that little button and make me one very happy girl! **


	2. Your friend on the other hand

**Thank you for all the reviews they were great. They helped me smile. So here we go with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. (You know what to do at the end!)**

**Hermione**

Hermione had never felt so alive before. Her heart was racing. Her pulse seamed to match the beat of the music. She just let all her worries float away and danced her heart out.

She had come to the club with her neighbour Kelly. They had been friends when they were little. Hermione's mum had been complaining about the amount of time Hermione spent reading. So when Kelly asked her if she had wanted to go out she had agreed, even if it was only to keep her mum off of her back. She had never excepted to have so much fun and yet here she was.

Hermione couldn't hold back a smile when she thought about all the guy's that had tried to tame her. They wanted to dance with her, have her all to themselves. They couldn't see that she just wanted to dance solo. She wanted to dance until she couldn't move another muscle.

She threw her hands into the air and let her body do all the work. It must have been a while since Kelly left, but she just didn't care. This was her floor, nobody to tell her she wasn't doing it right, nobody coming up and asking her if she was Harry Potter's friend, no Ron watching her every step. Just her and the floor!

She was dancing solo when she felt somebody put their hands on her waist. Not another one. She just wanted to be alone, but she had given the other ones a chance to show what they were made of, so Hermione being who she was, would given this one a chance to.

She slowly put her hands on top of his. They were cold, but soon warmed under her touch. She felt his grip tighten as he pulled her up against his chest.

Wow, he didn't move that badly. Maybe she had found somebody that could feel the music like her. They danced well together; it felt like the dance floor was empty apart from them. Hermione wouldn't be able to tell you what any of the other guys had felt like, but she could this one. She could tell you that he was strong and had a great six pack. She could tell you that he had fair skin and that his breath tickled her ear.

The beat of the music changed and she went with it. She ran her hands down his sides and bent her knees. She was so close to him that she could feel every little thing. She shimmied back up his body.

Oh Merlin, had she aroused him a little. She grinded her ass against his groin, he tensed and sucked in a sharp breathe of air, and she knew that she had aroused him.

At last somebody I can have fun with! She thought.

She was floating, she had to be, there was no way her feet could still be on the floor, not when she felt like this. He moved his head closer and she could feel his breathe on her check. She closed her eyes.

And then she heard it.

"Granger you should be more careful who you dance with." Came a cold whisper.

Her breath stopped in her throat.

_Draco Malfoy_

It couldn't be. But she knew it was. There was nobody else that that voice could belong to.

The music may still have been playing but Hermione could no longer hear it. She could no longer fell that beat thumping through her body. She no longer felt carefree and happy. No, she felt cold and lost. Hurt. Why do things like this always have to happen to me? Why can't I just have fun and not let it be ruined by some kinda ferret boy?

His hands left her side and she hated herself for missing them.

She didn't want to turn around, didn't want to face who she knew was standing behind her. But she did because the Gryffindor courage wouldn't let her do anything else, not to mention her pride.

So slowly she turned to face her arch enemy.

He wore dark denim jeans and a dark shirt that had some kinda gold pattern on it. The top two buttons were undone allowing her to see his strong but silky throat. She cursed herself for noticing.

This is stupid, she had to say something!

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" she demanded, pleased with how steady her voice was.

"I could have sworn that was my question, mudblood." He said smirking. "I would have thought you would be at home with your precious books."

Merlin knows, she wished she was.

"Draco?" Crabbe's voice came from behind her.

She turned to not only find Crabbe but Goyle too. She didn't know why she was surprised. Malfoy never went anywhere without his two lap dogs!

"Look its Granger, the mudblood!" Goyle shouted cheerfully.

Everybody who was dancing near them turned and started to stare. Hermione turned angrily to Malfoy.

"Will you and your…" she turned to look at Malfoy's two loyal followers. "_Friends _not use that kind of talk as we are in the middle of an _ordinary _night club!"

Malfoy opened his mouth to shot something back at her when Kelly pulled up next to Hermione on the dance floor.

"hey." Her friend said to her before turning to the ferret. "Are you going to introduce us?"

No, Hermione thought, I'm not going to introduce you. She wasn't going to let her friend start talking to this piece of filth. So instead she looked down at her shoes. For a number on minutes nobody moved or said a thing. Her head shot up as she heard Goyle and Crabbe start to laugh.

"Shut up." She growled at them.

"You shut up mudblood." Crabbe shot back.

"Yeah, because if you don't I'm sure we could find a way to make you. Then we would play a little with your muggle friend." Goyle said taking a step closer.

Hermione was about to tell them where to get off when Malfoy spoke.

"Crabbe, Goyle go find me a table." When they didn't move he snapped. "Now!"

They both turned and fled the floor to do Malfoy's bidding. Hermione wished she could follow them. Even if it was just to get way from the ferret.

"Granger, I suggest you stick to what you know and leave the rest to us." Malfoy said.

"And what is the supposed to mean?"

"Books are best suited to you." He said with a smirk, before turning to Kelly. "But your friend on the other hand…"

He let the sentence hang but she knew what he meant. It was all too much, to fall from such a dancing high to this, To have Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy all taking pot shots at her. Acting like they are still in Hogwarts and not in the middle of a club. The tears stung at the back of her eyes. She knew she should have never come here.

"Bite me!" she said before storming off the dance floor and out of the club as fast as her legs would let her. Merlin knows, what happened to Kelly. She didn't look back to find out. She just kept going. Getting away from _him!_

As the days passed, the arrival of the new school year got closer and closer. It was to be her last year at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to get back to the place that had become so much a part of her life.

Kelly had turned up on her doorstep an hour after Hermione had gotten home that night. She told Hermione that she was sorry about what had happened. She kept asking questions that Hermione could not answer. Not because she didn't know the answer but because she didn't like it.

How could she be attracted to such a dick? Why could she not forget about those moments in his arms before he had ruined it all? Why was she unable to forget him!

**Well there we go folks. Another chapter. I hope you liked. How about letting me know what you think. Click that button down there. Don't be a prude!**


	3. Hot

**It's great having people that read my first story reading my second. I just hope that it is as good. I wrote this one a while ago but am only now posting it. **

**Well I would hate to keep you from reading more, so please, carry on…**

**Draco**

"You are a pair of idiots!" Draco informed the clowns standing in front of him.

They both looked at him blankly. Merlin, one of these days I am going to get rid of these two. Maybe find somebody that actually has a brain rather than fluff!

"Listen to me." They both nodded. "You are not aloud to speak unless I say so. Okay?"

"Why?" Goyle asked.

"Because, u idiot, I want to have some fun. If either of you speak you will ruin it. So are we clear?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"So what are you not aloud to do?" he demanded, praying that this time they understood.

"We are not aloud to speak." Crabbe answered.

"About bloody time!" Draco snapped.

Turning away from the two dunderheads he looked around the platform. His eyes narrowing while he looked for his first victim. Granger usually arrived early. Btu not this year, he smirked, maybe she didn't want to run into him. Oh well that's just her tough luck. He was going to have himself some fun!

He spotted Potter and Weasly putting their cases on the train. Now if he kept watching them then the third of the trio was sure to turn up. They still hadn't noticed him as they walked passed him. So he grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and pulled them behind him and stuck out his foot.

Weasly being the idiot that he was didn't even see it and went flying across the floor.

Over Crabbe and Goyle's laughing he could make out the sound of running feet heading towards them. He turned to see Granger getting closer.

"What did you do that for?" Potter demanded.

Draco didn't turn back to look at The-Boy-Who-Lived, no his eyes were glued to Granger.

"Sorry, I don't know how I could have missed you weasel, what with that amazing hair of yours."

He watched as Hermione bent down to check the Carrot top was okay, and then helped pull him to his feet. Looking around on the floor she made sure that she had picked up all of his things, because obviously the weasel couldn't do it for himself.

She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept in weeks. Pleasure at the thought of her not being able to sleep because of him swept through his body. But then he frowned. He hadn't been able to sleep either. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. He remembers every little thing of that night and it was driving him insane.

But what annoyed him more right now, was no matter how bad she looked she was still hot.

Granger, the mudblood…HOT!

"What the Fuck Malfoy?" the Weasel snapped.

"Oh there is nothing to worry about anymore Weasel; your girlfriend is here to help you." The thought of her being with him sent a bitter taste into his mouth. Making him scowl harder. "Shame she's a mudblood I thought even you could do better."

"Shut your mouth Ferret." A bright red Weasly growled.

"Or what?"

"Or we will shut it for you!" Potter answered.

"Well look at this Granger you have your own bodyguards. Where were they when we danced?" he asked looking at her.

He watched fascinated as blood flooded into her face, making her blush becomingly. He watched it go down her throat and under her top. He wondered how much of her body it covered. He felt a string in his groin at the thought of finding out.

Potter and Weasly turned to look at Granger.

"What does he mean?" Weasly asked.

Granger looked at her feet.

"Aw look she's all shy." Goyle said.

Draco turned to look at him, sending a warning glare. Looking back at Granger he felt a tug somewhere deep inside him. Growling he did his best to ignore it.

"It is really nice to see you again Granger." He added.

"Again?" Potter asked her.

"And what a shame you don't have that hot little top on anymore. Just when I was starting to like it." He smirked.

"Hot little top?" Weasly asked just above a whisper, his eyes nearly pooping out of his face.

"Oh well I have a train to catch." He turned and started to walk away. "Weasel, wonder boy…" then looking over his shoulder he gave Granger a wink as he said. "…Mudblood."

As he got onto the train, Draco felt like scum. No it was worse than that he felt like his father! Why was he not getting the normal rush he got when winding them up? And why, pray tell, did he feel bad for the mudblood.

"AH, Mr Malfoy, you and the head girl are to go to the head compartment." Mrs McGonagall said as she passed.

"Who's the head girl?" he shouted after her,

"Miss Granger of course!" she called back.

Oh Fuck!

**So this is shorter than the other chapters. But don't worry the others will be longer. There is a little thing down there and it wants you to press it. Yep that's it. Then you type a message. Saying how you liked it or didn't then you submit it and that makes me happy! **


	4. Bloody Mudblood

**Sorry the last chapter was short but it had to be like that for the next couple to make sense. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I would thank you all individually, but there are a fair few of you and that would take me a long time. And that would take away from the writing time, which would make the chapters shorter. Which I'm sure u don't want to happen. So read on people and enjoy… (Sigh, don't you just love Draco!)**

Hermione sat with her head in between her knees. The toilets in the station didn't smell that great, which in turn did not help her complaining stomach. She took deep, even breathes hoping that it would settle.

How could he do that? He knew that that would set Ron and Harry off asking all sorts of questions. Once they got started they didn't even stop to breathe. Her head was spinning.

Sitting up slowly she did her best not to throw up her breakfast. What was wrong with her? Why had she not snapped back at him?

If she was honest with herself she knew why. She had stupidly thought that he would not have mentioned it. It had meant something to her, their little dance together. It hurt to know that it had meant nothing to him. It was silly and she needed to forget about it and learn to snap back.

A knock on the door of the cubical brought her head up.

"Yeah." Hermione asked.

"Hey, it's Ginny." She heard her friend's voice come through the door. "Are you okay? Ron said you looked as if you were going to up-chuck."

Trust Ron to be so crude.

"I'm okay." Hermione lied. "I just need a minute."

"Sorry Hermione, but we don't have a minute the train is going to be leaving really soon."

Groaning, Hermione stood slowly and opened the door.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Apart from the greenish tint you look fine." Ginny answered with a weak, worried smile.

Hermione just groaned again. She went to the sink and splashed her face with water.

"Okay, let's go."

They made there way on to the train and looked in every compartment until she found Harry and Ron sitting with Neville. Ginny sat down next to Harry, Hermione sat as near to the door as she could. Praying that Ron and Harry wouldn't ask anymore questions about Malfoy. She just wanted to forget the whole thing. After a while Hermione felt the sleep that she had not had catch up on her. Her body felt heavy and her neck was finding it hard keeping her head up. Just as she was about to nod off the door flew open and Ron jumped to his feet.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he shouted.

"Not you that's for sure." Malfoy snapped back. He turned and stared at her. He ran his eyes over her face, seeing way too much for her comfort. Well here we go Hermione, show him that you can still snap at him. She shifted in her seat and snapped:

"What?"

She could have swore she saw the smallest little smile twitch on his lips. But it was gone so fast that she wasn't sure she had seen it at all.

"Mudblood, is your memory so short that you can't even remember that you are head girl?"

"I…" she started.

"Your head girl?" Ginny asked in surprise. "Oh wow." She jumped up and hugged Hermione.

"Sorry to interrupt your little party but Granger needs to come to the Head compartment." Malfoy said with his voice dripping with sarcasm and smirk covering his face.

Hermione looked up at the boy standing in front of her. He can't be head boy. That's just not fair. The powers that be must really have it in for her.

"Close your mouth Granger you're starting to drool." Draco drawled.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut stood up, gathered her things and faced Malfoy.

"Well you going to just stand there or are you going to show us which cabin we are in?"

"Now now, mudblood you really should watch your manners."

With that he turned and left leaving Hermione to trail behind. The walked to what had to be the very end of the train. Draco opened a door and held it open for Hermione to walk in, but she just stood there and looked at him instead. "What now granger?" He asked.

"Why are you holding the door open for me? If I walk through you will probably just shut it on me or something like that!"

Malfoy merely shrugged and walked in before her. He shut the door behind him, making Hermione open it again before she could go in.

Glaring at him, she put her bag up on the parcel rack. Opened it and took out a clasp to put her hair up in, turning around she found Draco watching her.

"You should take a picture, it would last longer." She growled at him.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet.

"Enough already." He said before taking her head in his hands and kissing her.

It wasn't a gentle or kind kiss. No, it was full of passion and lust. His lips didn't ask if hers wanted to take part they demanded it, they made them kiss back. Well at least that's what she told herself. Her lips gave just as much as his. They were not gently, he bit then soothed, sucked and rubbed.

Hermione's hands wound their way around his neck and her fingers lost their way in the hair at his nape. He no longer wore it slicked back but flopping in his face. It was soft to touch and she knew he liked it by the deep growl that passed in too her mouth from his.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her hard against him. She pulled back from him and gasped when she felt his erection pushing against her stomach. Looking up at him she saw that he looked as dazed as she felt. His lips looked well kissed.

He pulled back from her roughly.

"Bloody Mudblood!" he exclaimed before storming out of their compartment.

For a while Hermione just stood where he had left her. Her lips tingled and her tummy was still doing a strange kind of dipping thing. She wanted to smile and cry at the same time. Instead she settled for just sitting down on the seat behind her.

He was HUGE! She couldn't stop a smile spreading across her face. She hadn't felt him for long but there was no doubt about it. Draco Malfoy was all man!

Her right hand went absently up to her lips and began to play with her lips. They felt swollen and super sensitive. She had only kissed Ron and those two times had not been the most pleasant thing she had ever done. No, with Malfoy it had been like a fire had spread through her body and it had started where their lips were joined.

She leaned back on her seat and groaned. She needed to stop thinking about. No matter what happened she could not let it happen again. This was Malfoy, for Merlin sake. The ferret boy who made fun and hurt her at every chance he got. He was not the person you dream about losing your virginity to. So forget it Hermione!

Bringing her feet up under her, she decided that the only thing she needed was a nap before she got to Hogwarts. Slowly she drifted away.

What felt like mere minutes later, she opened her eyes to find the train had stopped. Sitting up she looked out the window to find that the train had arrived. Looking to the right she could see the carriages and to her left, she could see Hagrid. Oh there was no doubt it was him. He was a mountain of a man, and all that hair!

The compartment door opened and she turned around to watch Malfoy come in, all changed into his robes.

"Decided to join the land of the living again, did u mudblood?" he asked nastily.

"Bite me Malfoy." She snapped back.

"Been there done that."

Hermione could feel the blush spread across her face. She turned away from him and got out her wand. Muttering a spell her muggle clothes changed to her school robes. Gathering her bag and letting her hair down again, she was ready to go. Malfoy picked up his own bag and then the leather jacket off of her seat.

Hold on! That jacket had been covering her while she slept. She looked at Malfoy with stunned eyes.

"What the hell are you starring at Granger?" he growled. When she didn't answer he turned and left her.

He wouldn't have put it on her. She must have gotten cold and put it on herself. But she didn't remember doing that.

Harry stuck his head around the door.

"Hermione what did you do to Malfoy?" he asked

Hermione looked at him. What the hell did he mean?

"What are you talking about Harry?" she demanded.

"Malfoy just walked down the corridor muttering and he didn't even call me and Ron names when he passed!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. What _had_ she done to Malfoy?

**Okay there is another chapter for you. This one took a bit longer because my laptop wouldn't play nice yesterday. But all sorted now. **

**Somebody said they liked the cliff-hangers, well I do my best. (Big smile)**

**Hey, would you do me a favour please? Would you review! Lol**


	5. I just watched

**Here we go with another chapter. Thank you to all the people that reviewed. (Big hugs go out to you all!)**

**Somebody said the kiss in the last chapter was a bit sudden. You have to remember that you were seeing it from Hermione's point of view. It may be very different from Draco's. Does that make sense? (Let me know.)**

**Anyway let's see what Draco does think. **

Draco walked to the heads cabin with Granger trailing behind him. Finally she was snapping back. For a moment then he was worried that she was just going to roll over and take what ever he threw at her. Now that would have been no fun, not to mention very un-Granger like.

Wait a minute! He was not worried about Granger, not in the slightest. He ignored the little voice that screamed his guilty feelings over how he treated her at the station.

Stopping he opened the door to the compartment for her. When she didn't walk through he looked down at her with a questioning look.

"What now Granger?" he asked.

"Why are you holding the door open for me? If I walk through you will just shut it on me or something like that!" she exclaimed.

Looking at her for a moment, the fact that he had held the door open for her hit him.

What the Hell was he doing? Malfoy's do not go around holding doors open for Mudbloods!

Shrugging at her because he couldn't think of anything else he walked into the compartment and shut the door on her. Serves her right, she should have just walked through it when he had held it open for her. An angry Granger opened the door and came in, sending him a look that could kill. Turning her back on him she started to put her things up on the parcel shelf. Her top crept up, allowing him to see the bottom of her back. Creamy, smooth skin, which just screamed to be touched. Those jeans she had on were perfect for her, hell they could have been made for her. They gripped and hugged her legs like a lovers touch. His eyes trailed up her legs to her arse. And what an arse it was! Why could she not have walked in front of me to the compartment? I would have loved to have seen this thing of beauty in motion.

She chose that moment to turn around and look at him. He had to have been drooling.

"You should take a picture, it would last longer." She growled at him.

That was the moment when he couldn't take it anymore. That was the moment when something inside him snapped, something that had been growing since he saw her at that Dam muggle club. He was going to kill Crabbe and Goyle!

"Enough already." He said in a voice that was way too husky!

Not thinking about what would happen afterwards, or how many hex's she would through at him later, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He would like to say he had control over himself. But when he was with her he had none. That second there lips touched it was very likely that he would catch fire. But even that was nothing compared to the tentative kisses he was getting in return. She grew in courage and was now giving as good as she got. Lust and something else swept through his body. The blood left his head and went south. He couldn't hold back a groan when he felt her wind her arms around his neck and play with his hair. He need more, he need to feel every inch of her, and he needed to feel it now!

Grabbing her hips he pulled her closer. His erection against her tummy made him groan again. He watched as she pulled back and gasped. She looked amazing. Her eyes were wide and looking up at him. There was a delicate blush on her checks and her lips were swollen from his kisses. Something fluttered inside of him, he did this, he had turned her on like this. But a sense of realisation hit him stronger then the flutter. He had just made out with Hermione Granger, The-Know-It-All, one third of the magic trio. One of his swore enemies. What the bloody hell was he thinking!

He pulled away from her so fast he was surprised he hadn't got friction burn.

This was her fault. She teased him, wearing those jeans, that top that crept up. Why was she not wearing robes that hid her body? Why had her lips become so bloody tempting? Why did she have to taste so good? But most of all why was she been at that muggle club?

"Bloody Mudblood." He said before storming out of the compartment. He needed to get as far away from her as possible. Storming to the other end of the train he found the compartment that Crabbe and Goyle were in. unfortunately the walk had not helped control his raging hormones. He shifted his trousers trying to find extra room that just wasn't there. Growling he turned and stormed back up the train. To Gryffindor pupils were fighting in the corridor. Just what he needed to reveal the tension that was thrumming though his body.

After taking away 20 points from both pupils he made his way back to the heads compartment.

He wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't look at her but most of all he wouldn't kiss her!

Opening the door and walking in he found Hermione asleep. Her feet tucked under her body and her head leaning against the window. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as if she was cold. He sat down opposite her and just watched. She looked calm and at peace with everything. That zing of lust hit him again when he saw that he lips were still red and swollen from his attentions. She whimpered slightly and hugged herself tighter. That little sound made its way into his blood and around his body. She was cold and he knew just how to warm her up!

Leaning across, one hand stretched out, he was about to touch her check when he snatched his hand back again. He couldn't touch her and wake her. It was bad enough that he had lost his control once but to almost lose it again was far worse.

"Draco Malfoy, get a grip." He whispered to himself.

Again he watched as she whimpered and hugged herself tighter. He grabbed his leather jacket and gently covered her with it. He told himself it was to stop the little noises but he knew deep down it was because he didn't want her to be cold.

The train ride did not seam to last long for him. He would tell you that he spent the time looking out the window and not at the sleeping Gryffindor, but that would just be a lie. He now knew ever inch of her face, the little crinkle between her brows or the slight dimples in each check. Seeing that they were closing in on the station he stood and left the compartment to change. When he came back in it was to find her awake and looking out the window.

"Decided to join the land of the living again, did you mudblood?" he asked. Not really knowing why.

"Bite me." She snapped.

Being unable to stop the smile on his face or the words leaving his mouth he said. "Been there done that."

He watched as she turned away to hide her blush. That he could make her so embarrassed sent a little flutter to his chest. He started to gather his things together. He knew she was watching him when he picked up his jacket. Dam she would know that I put it on her.

"What the hell are you starring at Granger?" he asked. When she didn't reply he knew it was time to get the hell out of there.

He stormed down the corridor to the nearest exit, muttering under his breathe the many ways he could kill Crabbe and Goyle. He jumped into the nearest carriage and was soon followed by the two dead men. He said nothing to them and they said nothing to him, sensing there leaders foul mood.

Once seated in the Great Hall he listened to the old man prattle on and on. Only paying attention when he mentioned the heads.

"Well one last thing before we eat. I would like to introduce you to the head boy and girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. Could you both please stand so that everyone can see you." Both stood. "Thank you. Make sure you take note of who they are so that you can ask them any questions that you may have."

Once that was over the food appeared before them and everybody ate. Once the prefects had lead the other students to there respective houses, Mrs McGonagall showed them to there rooms.

"You will share a common room and bathroom. Mr Malfoy your room is to the right and Miss Grangers yours is to the left. You should have everything you need. If not then please go and see your head of house. You can decide your own password." With a slight nod of her head she was gone.

The common room was simple but cosy room. There was a huge table at the very back. A book case ran along one wall and the fireplace on the opposite wall. Around the fireplace was a big comfy sofa and two chairs. All three were over stuffed and well used.

Not saying a word to Granger he turned and headed into his own room, which had a four-poster bed. The walls were painted a white colour and the bed spread was green. There was a cupboard on one wall that would carry his clothes and a door on the other. Which must lead to the bathroom? He walled over and opened it to check. Hermione stood in the middle of the room her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide. She was obviously surprised by the room and its grandeur. Draco on the other hand could not take his eyes off of her. As if in slow motion she turned her head to look at him. There eyes met and held, the air seamed to be sucked out of the room.

There was only her and him…together…alone…with two rather large beds!

**Well there you go folks, another chapter done. Well what do ya think? You know I will never know unless you review! **

**Oh, I hope this made the kiss less of a surprise. Well at least from Draco's point of view. It was a meant to be a shock from Hermione's. **

**Okay well review and I will love you for ever! **


	6. Leaking

**I know it has been a long time since I wrote in this story but my other piece 'Do you have an answer.' has been taking up a lot of my time. But now I have another chapter of this one so enjoy! **

Hermione stood staring at the bane of her existence. At the one person that had made the last five years a living hell, made her friends likes a living hell. The one person in the whole world that she really didn't want to be thinking about in any kind of sexual way. And yet here she stood, unable to take her eyes off of the stunning boy…man before her.

A rather loud knock on the portrait broke the connection that had taken hold the moment Malfoy had walked into the room.

Turning quickly she went back into her room.

"Fine I will get that then shall I!" she heard Malfoy shout through her door.

What was going on inside her head, what was going on inside her body! She could not be thinking nor feeling anything towards that man. He was a nothing, a bad smell that no matter how hard you tired would never go away.

Grabbing a book she picked it up and flopped down on her bed. But no matter how hard she tried she could not lose herself in it. Walking across to her chest she opened it and pulled out a CD.

Nothing electrical worked in Hogwarts but she knew a very handy little spell. Holding the CD at eye level she tapped it. It began to spin as if it really was inside a CD player. The sound of a favourite band filled the room.

Sighing happily she lay back down on the bed and let the familiar music fill her head. Every now and again a certain blond would try to run about in her head but she pushed him away and focused on thinking happy, calming thoughts.

It was an hour later that a tapping on the window brought her out of her trace like state.

Walking over to the window she opened it and let the owl into her room. The brown ball of fluff that could only be pig held out its leg. Once eating the treat giving it flew out the window.

Ron did not except a reply? That was strange.

Sitting down at her table she opened the letter and read the messy writing.

_Hermione,_

_The ferret Malfoy won't let us into see you. Would you please come down to the portrait and let us in. _

_Ron and Harry._

Sighing deeply she stood and left the room.

Walking down the stairs into the main room she saw Malfoy stretched out on the sofa in front of the fire. His back was to her and she didn't want to look and closer to see if he was awake. Quickly she went to the portrait and opened it.

"At last!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought you were never going to let us in here."

Pushing past her he walked into the room.

Turning back to Harry she said.

"Sorry, I had music on, I didn't know what was going on."

Harry just smiled.

"It's okay, we're in now."

Hermione moved to the side and let him into the room.

"Can you believe what he did to us?" Ron spat, pointing at the still body of Draco Malfoy. "He told us you were busy and didn't want to speak to us. He even said that trash like us weren't aloud in here. I mean he is the one that thinks you're a mudblood and yet he lets you in here. What's up with that!"

Harry stepped forward and punched Ron hard on the arm.

"Shut up." He said. He then turned back to Hermione and asked. "Are you busy?"

Hermione, who had been about to shout at Ron before Harry had hit him said.

"No, not really. I would have come to see you it's just that I'm really…tired."

Tried! Yeah right, she wasn't tired she just didn't want to talk about why she hadn't been down to see them sooner.

Harry looked at her for a moment then grabbed Ron's arm.

"Come on mate, we can catch up with Hermione tomorrow. She needs to sleep."

Ron spluttered and tried to stay in the room but Harry was having none of it. Both left in record time leaving Hermione starring at the portrait like an idiot.

"No matter how long you stare at it they are not going to come back." An icy voice said behind her.

She spun around, an equally icy retort ready, when there was a knock on the portrait that took them both by surprise.  
Growling Malfoy laid down again, his back to her and the door.

Using his very words she said. "Fine, I'll get it then shall I!"

Opening the door revealed a scared looking Huffelpuff boy. Say about year 1 maybe 2.

She smiled down at the shaking boy. How had he found there rooms? In fact how had Harry and Ron found there rooms?

"Hi there." She said softly, scared that anything louder might break the poor lad.

"Is the head boy there…" he looked at her hopefully.

Looking back into the room Hermione could still see Malfoy laid out on the sofa back to the door.

"Why do you want him?" she asked the Huffelpuff.

"I need…" he gulped and looked down at his feet. "I need to ask him something."

The odds of Malfoy getting up to help this poor wee boy were not good. But then that was what she was here for, to pick up the slack.

"Em…he's a bit busy at the moment. But maybe I can help."

The boy's head started shaking so fast that she was sure that it might fall off. What could Malfoy help him with that she could not?

"Don't be silly, I'm sure I can help."

"No…I can only talk to the head boy about…this."

Suddenly the door was pulled wider and Malfoy filled the gap.

"You wanting to talk to me." Malfoy said his voice full of boredom as if he didn't care either way.

The little boy's head bounced up and down again. Fear that it might fall of filled her again. Frowning she turned to look at Malfoy, who was looking at the little boys head with amusement. What in the world could the boy want to talk to him about and not her!

"You can leave now Granger, I promise not to eat him." Malfoy snarled.

Hermione gave a sniff and went up to her room.

* * *

Draco watched her leave and looked back at the wimpy looking little Huffelpuff. He would have to handle this carefully. Granger was sure to be listening in.

He stood back and left enough room for the boy to enter and then shut the portrait after him. Ignoring the boy he walked back to the sofa and sat. He said nothing and made no motion for the boy to sit either. Eventually the boy sat next to him. After a while he could see that the boy had calmed down a lot more.

"Butter beer?" he asked the stranger.

The boy looked at him and nodded.

Tapping his wand on the table two butter beers appeared. Passing one to the boy, then picking up his own he sat back and took a couple of sips.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"George."

Draco nodded.

"Okay, George, what's you're real name?"

The boy's head shot up and he looked stunned.

"Peter." He said meekly.

Draco nodded, happier that he had the right answer this time.

"So what can I do ya for?"

The boy said nothing for a long time; so long in fact that Draco was sure that he was never going to find out what had brought the Huffelpuff boy to the Heads rooms asking for him of all people.

"I think I'm dying."

Turning to look at the boy, he studied him. He had brown eyes and a health brown skin.

"I don't think your dying. Why do you?"

"I…I think I have done something to myself."

Draco frowned, what in the world could the boy have done to himself to make him think he was dying.

"What?"

Peter took another huge mouthful of butter beer and whispered.

"I made myself leak."

What! What did he just say!

"You mean like going to the toilet?" Draco asked more than a little confused.

The boy's head shock in the very amusing way it did. But this was not the time to find something like that funny, he told himself sternly.

"Well what do you mean?" when he didn't answer Draco added. "Talk me through what happened to make you…leak."

The boy's grip on his drink was amazing, surely the glass should break?

"I was asleep and I was dreaming about…about a girl in Ravenclaw, when I woke up and…and…"

Draco closed his eyes and prayed this was not going where he thought it was going.

"Down there." The boy moved his head towards his crotch. "Had grown. It felt…good but bad at the same time."

Biting his tongue, Draco did his best to not moan out loud. This was going where he didn't want it too.

"I needed it to go away, so I…I…I touched myself. But that made it worse. And it felt more good than it did bad."

He was very tempted to stop the boy now, but it seemed he had to get this out in the open. So he let the boy carry on.

"It felt really good when I move it like this."

Draco quickly looked away when he saw the little boys hand move up and down, as if he really was getting himself off.

"And then suddenly I felt something like I have never before. Then I…I leaked all over my hand and the bed."

The little boys head fell.

"I'm dying aren't I?"

Taking a deep breath, Draco thought about where to start.

"First of all, you're not leaking your ejaculating. You're not dying." He said looking the boy straight in the eye. "I promise."

Peter's shoulders sagged in relief.

"What you did, when you touched yourself, is called Masturbation. It is normal; there is nothing wrong with bringing yourself pleasure."

The little boy looked shocked then asked…

"You mean everyone does it?"

Draco nodded.

"Even you?"

After a long pause he answered.

"Even me."

They sat in silence for a long time before Peter spoke again.

"So it's okay if I do it again…right?"

I would worry about you more if you didn't." Draco replied.

"How often do you do it?"

This was getting way out of line. It was becoming more about him than it was about the boy.

"Once, twice a week. Do it as often as you want. Just remember it is much more fun to do it with a partner. But you have to wait till you are of age. Are we okay now?"

Peter sat for a moment then stood. He looked unsure of what to say.  
"It's okay. Now go on back to your dorm. It's nearly past curfew."

The huffelpuff quickly made his way out of the portrait.

Letting out a big sigh of relief, he slouched back on the sofa. Now that was not something he wanted to do again anytime soon.

That's when it hit him…Had Hermione been listening to all of that!

**There we go, review and let me know what you think! Oh please please please please please please! **


	7. Where is my bag!

**Well the last chappy seemed to go down very well; I can only hope that the next goes down half as well!**

**Read on and let me know what you think. **

Hermione stood with her head against the wall. Her ears must be playing tricks on her. Not only was she hearing a boy talking about…wanking…but she could hear Malfoy give some very good advice.

Had the world somehow turned it's self upside down?

"What you did, when you touched yourself, is called Masturbation. It is normal; there is nothing wrong with bringing yourself pleasure."

Hermione turned bright red. How can he sound so clam talking about something that was…so not! Although, it all made sense now. Why the little boy had wanted to talk to Malfoy and not herself. She doubted that it would happen often. Okay so she would not be able to deal with everything but she would be able to deal with mostly everything.

"You mean everyone does it?" she heard the little boy ask.

That one little thought sprung some very unwanted images into her head.

Harry on his back in bed playing with himself. Ron in the shower moaning and touching. Neville in a cupboard com- that thought was cut off fast and hard. The very thought of any of the above wanking turned her stomach.

Malfoy must have answered the boy's question, as soon another one came.

"Even you?"

Hermione's whole body went still. For some reason she really wanted to hear the answer to this question. That stolen moment on the train was relived in her mind. Her body went hot and cold.

"Even me." was his reply.

Her knees gave out under her and she slid down the door and sat in a ball on the floor. Maybe she should stop listening. And yet she didn't get up off the floor. They were talking again but she couldn't quite pick up what they were saying. Then she heard a question that she knew she shouldn't hear the answer too.

"How often do you do it?"

But once again she did not move. The thought of Malfoy wanking did not turn her stomach like the others had. If anything it was quite the opposite. Instead she felt needy, but for what she was not sure. Closing her eyes she thought about Malfoy. His blonde hair ruffled and out of place. His eyes lids heavy, his lips slightly parted. Need for something more written all over his face. One of his hands on his chest, playing with his nipples, the other down-

"Once, twice a week. Do it as often as you want. Just remember it is much more fun to do it with a partner. But you have to wait till you are of age. Are we okay now?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her heart sped up. She knew how often Draco Malfoy wanked. She knew how often he brought himself pleasure. She knew how often he needs release. Wait! Did he wank that often when he was sleeping with some one? Or does he wank that often because he is not sleeping with some one?

The thought of Draco…Malfoy in bed with anybody was just as disturbing as Neville doing…things!

Now Hermione was not some one that shied away from anything sexual. Yes she was still a virgin, but she had played about with boys before. A friend from childhood had been her first boyfriend, and then there had been a little thing with that Ravenclaw, although neither had worked out. But the problem was they had all been boys, she was ready for more. But when she did give up her virginity she wanted it to mean something. It was a silly romantic thought that a bookworm should never had but…she wants to be in love when she has sex with a man.

Many people thought that something had gone on between her and Ron but nothing ever had. They would be friends…best friends, but they could never be more. Not that that stop Ron from asking her out every other day.

In a way though, Hermione felt nothing but respect for people that could bring themselves the pleasure, release they need. She had tried but had never been able to get it right. Was it this hard for guys too? Or other women? Or was it just her?

The shutting bang of the portrait brought her out of her thoughts. Now she had a new dilemma to solve. What does she do now?

Does she go down there and face the fact that she was listening in, face the fact that she knew how often Malfoy wanked. Or does she go to bed and pretend the whole thing hadn't happened. Even though deep down inside herself she knew that he knew she had been listening to every word.

It had been a long day and she was very tired. Well that's what she told herself and she took the easy way out and got ready for bed.

A fuzzy eyed Hermione made her way down into the heads common room. What little sleep she had gotten had been full of dreams concerning the Slytherin prince!

She glared at his door as she walked past.

Her plan had been to get up and look over her new school books. Okay so she may have read through them twice already but she liked to be prepared that's all.

Looking around the room she hunted for her bag. There were many things Hermione was good at: reading, learning, studying…etc. but she was not a good person at keeping things tidy. Little imps must come into her rooms and move things, because there is no way that one person could lose so much stuff! She had only been in these rooms for one night and she had already lost her bag!

Malfoy's door opened and he walked into the room and went over to the fire. Putting in some floo powder he asked for the kitchens.

"Toast and tea."

The ordered meal appeared on the table with a slight pop. Without even asking if Hermione wanted some, he plonked himself down on the sofa and started to make his way through the feast.

Hermione watched him for a moment and gave an annoyed little sniff and went back to looking for her bag. She lifted things here and moved things there.

It must be under the sofa. Getting down on her knees she started to look under there. A knock on the portrait brought her head up. Looking at Malfoy she waited for him to move, but he just carried on eating.

With another little sniff she got up and stomped over to the portrait. Opening it she found Pansy Parkinson looking up with a smile. The sight almost stunned her. Why would Parkinson be smiling at her!

But the smile quickly disappeared only to have the place taken by a fierce scowl.

"Move out of my way mudblood." She snapped, pushing Hermione to the side.

"You can't just walk into the heads rooms like that. You have to ask permission." Hermione growled.

Parkinson turned to look at Malfoy.

"Draco, honey bunch. Is it okay for me to be in here?" she asked in a too sweet voice.

The head boy gave a shrug.

"sure." Then went back to munching on his toast.

Parkinson spun round to look at her. And gave a satisfied smirk before prowling over to her lover.

Where they lovers? Why did the thought of them being lovers bother her so much?

Getting annoyed with herself, Hermione turned away from the talking pair on the sofa and carried on the search for her bag.

A shrill laugh filled the room.

"Look honey bunch, she's down on her knees. The right place for scum like her." The Slytherin princess exclaimed. "You've trained her so well."

Closing her eyes and begging for some kind of control over the urge to hit Parkinson right in the mouth, Hermione stood and looked over at the vile being.

"I am looking for my bag." She said. "Not that it's any of you're business."

"Don't mind us." Malfoy said, not looking up from the paper he was now reading. "We were just enjoying the view."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione took a step closer.

"It means…" he looked up from the paper he was reading. "That when an ass like that gets up in the air it's hard to see anything else."

Hermione's mouth dropped and Parkinson's laugh rained out over her. She hated to admit it but she was hurt. Stupid really, he had said worse things. Quickly looking away once again, she tried her best not to let the tears fall.

Everybody thought she was a strong person, a person that you could throw insults at and they just bounce off. Many of them did, but anything about her appearance always hurt. Un-consciously her hand went up to her mouth and her fingers ran along her teeth. They were still the right shape but her confidence never would be again.

She knew it was running away again but she went up to her room. And hey, maybe she would find her bag up there.

After a long hunt all around her room it was no where to be found. She would have to go back down to the common room but she wasn't quite ready to face them yet. Looking across at the clock she knew that she had no more time to get herself ready, she had to find her bag before classes started in a matter of minutes. It would not do for the head girl to be late on her very first day back at school.

Opening the door a little, she could hear no sounds coming from common room below. Taking a deep breath she stepped out on the first step and nearly fell over something on the floor. Un-tangling her feet, she held up her bag.

How in the world had it gotten there! It hadn't been there before.

Going back down into the room she found it empty. It was time to go to class but she still hadn't had anything to eat. But maybe that was a good thing; she didn't want her bum to get any bigger. She ran a hand down over it. Was it really that big? I mean sure…it's not tiny but she had always thought it had a nice curve to it.

This was stupid she was not going to let him make her feel bad about her body. Marching over to the table she picked up the last piece of toast, which she was sure she had seen him eat, and bit into it. Imagining it was Parkinson's head.

"Take that Pansy wansy!" she said with her mouth full. It was weak she knew that but it made her fell a hell of a lot better.

Holding her head higher she turned around only to find Malfoy in the portrait arch watching her with a smirk on his face.

"I bet Pansy is in a lot of pain after that one." He walked into the room and picked up a book. Then walking back out he said. "Honest, I'm not sure she will make it through the day without breaking down with emotional strain."

The last sound she heard was him laughing then the slam of the portrait.

**Well there we go people another chappy down…what do y all think? Well you can click that button down there and let me know…you know you really wanna…go on…go on…thanks! Lol!**

**HC**


	8. Clown

**Here we go folks, another chappy, from me to you. **

**Enjoy…**

Draco stood in the portrait, his mouth going dry and his body stirring. There in front of him stood Hermione running her hands over her own butt.

He tired to blink, he tried to look away, and he tired to think of something cutting to say. But there was nothing he could do that would make him ruin this moment.

But just as suddenly as he had caught her, she moved over to the piece of toast that he ordered for her and bit into it roughly. For some reason his body stirred even more.

"Take that Pansy wansy!" he heard her growl.

Laughter bubbled in his throat. She was still mad at Pansy. It could be much worse. She could have been mad at him. The very thought turned his blood cold, but that's what he wanted her to be…right…she was meant to be mad at him?

Watching her turn and catching him standing in the door way brought him out of his own thoughts. Where as before he would have nothing to say he now did.

"I bet Pansy is in a lot of pain after that one." He ignored her reddening face and went to pick up the charms book he had forgotten. Leaving her with one more cutting comment,

"Honest, I'm not sure she will make it through the day without breaking down with emotional strain."

He left the room and went to catch up with Pansy.

Sitting in the great hall filled him with a kind of peace that he had not felt since he had last sat there. People all around him chatted away about there holidays, about how much they wished they were still there, or at least still in bed for another hour. The clang of cutlery and of people eating was like music to his ears.

It was strange how much he missed this one room, how much he missed this castle. Home was grand but everything was breakable. Sometimes you were scared to breathe in case you broke the air! But here you could run about and do what ever you wanted…well sort of. Don't get him wrong he loved his money and wouldn't have it any other way, but sometimes it was fun to not have everything.

People treated him the same here. They didn't bow down at him and offer to do everything. In his first few years at the school that had driven him mad. The younger Draco had not known anything different, but now he would prefer to be equals. But appearances had to be kept. So Crabbe and Goyle still followed him about…Pansy too, but they all knew that he liked his space and knew when to keep away.

Looking at his empty plate he thought about moving to get some more food. But his stomach was full. Anymore food and he might pop.

That was something else. Back at home the meals were all small…designer meals. None of them filled him up the way these meals did.

Sighing and looking up at the head table he caught his head of house looking at him. Giving him a pointed look. If Draco had not been a pupil at this school for 5, nearly 6, years then he might not have known what that look meant. But he did and if clearly said. 'Meet me in my office 5 minutes after I have left the hall.'

Giving a slight nod in return which was received and then covered by a wave of black robes as the man left.

Sighing again Draco found himself looking across at the Gryffindor table. Scanning it he found Hermione starring up at the head table. Following her eye line he could see McGonagall nodding to her before leaving. Hermione then frowned and spoke to Ron.

He appeared to not be the only one that was called for a meeting.

Looking down at his watch, he stood and left, not even bothering to say goodbye to his 'friends'. Making his way down to the dungeons he wrapped his robes tighter round himself. He connected with his head of house on so many different levels but he would never understand why it had to be so damn cold!

Knocking on Snape's door he entered.

"professor." He said.

The older wizard stood and started to pace.

"Sit down boy…we have to talk."

Draco looked at his head of house then sat, crossing his legs at the knees. If he had been with any other teacher he would not have sat this way, but Snape was like a second father to him. He treated him a hell of a lot better than his real father did, or ever would.

"The Dark lord is moving the death eaters." Snape sat once again. "We must be very careful who we speak to and what we say. You will do what you can to persuade your father that you have control of Miss Granger."

"But…"he started to say but was quickly silenced.

"Disagreements must be put to the side in times of need." Snape picked up his quill and started to write. It was a while before he spoke again. "You must watch over her, make sure she and her bumbling friends do not get themselves into another hair brain situation."

Draco nearly scoffed at that one. What the hell was he meant to do that? He had been trying to follow the three of them since his very first day at this school and had only failed. What was going to make this time any different!

"You may go." Snape said.

"But…" he was once again cut off.

"You may go." The professor said with more demand.

This time Draco stood and left. What was going on! Sure he knew that something big was going to happen soon, sure he knew that he would be called to help but never had he foreseen the task that he had been given.

It had been only last year that his father had told him that he would become a death eater when he left Hogwarts. It had been his very first day back at school last year that he had gone to Dumbledore and told him that the last thing he wanted to do was become a slave to the Dark lord. It was then that he had found out about Snape and where his heart really lay. A new found respect grew for the man that he had played along with for so many years.

Before he knew where his feet had taken him, he was outside the heads rooms. Whispering the password he entered and took in the sight before him.

Some one was bent over double laughing. By the curly brown wave of hair he guessed it was Hermione although he couldn't see her face. Ron Weasley stood by the sofa in a clown suit of all things. Pansy lay on the sofa, two cushions covering vital parts of her body…the rest naked.

Everyone but Hermione turned to look at him.

"Dare I ask!" he snapped.

He had wanted nothing more than to come back to his rooms and sit in front of the fire and think. If Hermione happened to be in the room reading…well then he could live with that. But no way was he going to put up with this kind of shit!

Hermione stood up, her hand still on her ribs, laughter erupting out of her every now and again.

"Ron…Pansy naked…you…clown…so funny!" Hermione laughed, bending over again.

Draco watched in surprise at Granger's behaviour, never had he seen her laugh so hard. He may have spotted her across the hall laughing at something. But never had he seen her so…free and happy. It was a good sate of mind for her. He felt some of his anger disappear.

This was not good, he was meant to be mad!

"What did she just say?" he snapped at the other two.

They just shock there heads. Weasley's face having gone even redder…if that was possible. Pansy's normally controlled features were now pained.

"For Merlin's sake!" he growled. "Why is this Pansy naked and why is this clown dressed as…well…a clown."

Granger howled with laughter and fell to the floor. Ron stepped towards her but stopped when she held up her hand.

"I'm okay…it's just…clown! Of all the things!"

"It was the first thing I could think of." Pansy said defensively.

Draco looked between the three. His true temper coming back because he had no idea what was going on or what had happened.

"For Fuck sake!" he shouted.

Pansy stood still, Ron glowered but more importantly, Hermione stop laughing. A part of him was sorry he had to end it but a bigger part wanted to know what was going on.

Hermione stood up and rearranged her clothes.

"There is no need to get annoyed Malfoy." Any laughter that had been in her face was no gone. "It's simple really. Pansy…" she pointed at his practically naked friend. "Decided that she needed to seduce you, so lay naked on the sofa waiting till you got back. Your own fault for giving her the password. Ron bribed the portrait to let him in and found a naked person on the sofa. And for some unknown reason thought it was me." Hermione walked over to Ron and punched him on the arm…hard. "Like I would behave like a prostitute! Pansy though it was you and they started to…make out."

She turned to look at Draco but then looked at his feet instead of meeting his eyes.

"I heard some noise and came down from my room, I told you…em…Ron, to go to his own room and do that. They soon realised their mistakes and Pansy turned Ron into a clown."

Draco looked between the two and bit his lip to stop himself laughing. When he finally thought he had it under control he turned to Ron and Pansy.

"Don't let me interrupt." With that he turned and headed for his room, wondering to himself if he would make it into the room or not.

"Honey bunch." Pansy wined.

Two steps away…so close!

**Well people what do you think! Review and let me know! I won't be able to update as I'm gone to England to see my Gran…she hasn't been well so I'm going to fill her up on Chicken broth! Lol!**

**Will update as soon as I can though! **

**Review please!**

**Love ya all!**

**HC**


	9. Crying

**Hey there all, sorry I know it has been a while since I have last written. I promise not to let it be that long again.**

**Well read and enjoy, let me know what you think at the end! **

Hermione stood next to the stairs that led up to her room, trying to work out when would be a good time to sneak away.

"You can't leave me like this, honey bunch." Pansy whined at Malfoy. "You have to do _something_."

Malfoy sighed and looked at Ron then at Hermione. Hermione had been looking up the stairs with longing and hadn't noticed everybody in the room turn to her. Sighing she looked away from the stairs and froze.

Why were they all looking at her!

"What?" she said.

"I'm a clown…what ever that is…you could help a little." Ron snapped.

Hermione looked him over and had to bite her lip to stop the giggles again. Who would have known that baggy trousers and a red nose would suit the boy so much!

"What do you think I should do?" she asked her voice deceptively soft. "You want me to lay out on the sofa naked so you can get it on with me. I mean, that is something I do all the time…right Ron?"

Ron turned red under the white face paint.

"Damn…you do that!" Malfoy said laughing. "And here was me thinking sharing with you was going to be hell."

"Shut it Ferret." Ron barked.

"Wait, standing up for my honour now? A minute ago you imagined I was nothing more than a prostitute." Hermione turned to the stairs once again and headed up them.

"Where do you think you are going Mudblood? You can stay here and get rid of this mess." Malfoy shouted after her.

Hermione paused and turned around to look at the three of them.

"I think not. Ron will leave as soon as Pansy turns him back." Then she smirked at him. "I am sure that you will be able to deal with Pansy."

With that she turned and carried on going up the stairs and into her room. Sitting down on the edge of her bed she looked around her room. She didn't know what to do with herself.

The last year at Hogwarts was a meant to be like no other. It was a meant to be the year that things changed for her, the year that she could hold her head up high and be who she was without caring what anyone else thought. So far it had not gone to plan. She was sharing a room with Draco Malfoy of all people. Harry and Ron were not helping. She wasn't sure what it was about them, they use to be so close but now everything they did seemed to drive her mad. What had happened to them? And since when did Ron have such a low opinion of her? Did Harry see her the same way? Did everyone else?

Sighing, annoyed with herself for reading to much into the scene downstairs. She stood up and walked over to the mirror and just looked at herself.

Sure she had changed since they had last seen her. She no longer looked like the bookworm, but that didn't mean she wasn't. People always thought she hated being called that but she didn't. If anything she was proud of it. There were far worse names she could be called. Like Mudblood for example.

It had been silly that she thought people would not see her differently, that people would still know that she was Hermione Granger, the girl that would be found reading in a corner somewhere. But no all they saw now was the curves and the new grace her body had. They saw the locks of her or the straight teeth. It made her heart break.

The stranger in the mirror started to cry, the stranger let them fall without caring. Each tear reflected everything she had lost, they may still say they were there for her but that would soon stop, she would lose them.

Truing around she fell onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow and sobbed herself silly.

* * *

Malfoy stood in the bathroom, his ear flat against the door leading to Grangers bedroom.

He hadn't planned on listening to her crying, but walking into the room he had heard a sob. It tore at something inside him, something he didn't know he had. That something made him walk to the door and put his ear to it and listen to the broken cries.

Draco turned away from the door and turned the shower on. This was silly, it's not like he has never heard a woman cry before. His mother cried all the time; he had learned to cut it out. To not let it disturbed him. But there was something different about the cries coming from the next room.

Stepping under the too hot water he washed himself vigorously and then stepped out again. Turing off the shower he listened. The crying and stopped and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he went into his room and shut the door.

He was supposed to be annoyed at her, not feeling sorry for that waste of space. She left him to deal with Ron and Pansy by himself. And that may sound like a child's comment but it had been bloody hard work. Pansy had refused to turn Ron back, so Draco had done it. But then Ron wanted to go up and speak to Granger but he wouldn't let him. That brought on a fight with words until finally he had stormed out. But then Pansy had wanted to…play with him. This had been the furthest thing from his mind, so he had sent Pansy on her way with a few well chosen words.

The only problem that remained was that he couldn't sleep because his brain wouldn't shut up!

* * *

Morning came too soon and brought with it killer headaches for both Heads.

Hermione made her way down to the common room with her cauldron and supplies. Putting the pot over the fire she started to make a potion to clear her headache. It was the worse kind; it sat right behind her eyes and made things fuzzy. That's what she got for crying herself to sleep.

Malfoy's door flew open and he stormed into the room.

"Could you make anymore noise!" he demanded.

Hermione wince as his voice vibrated around her head. Then she spoke quietly.

"I'm not the one shouting."

Malfoy growled at her and stormed back into his room.

Hermione worked slowly and got the potion finished. Poured some into a glass she took a drink and drank it quickly. Instant relief flooded into her head. Her eyes focused and the pain left.

She was about to vanish the rest when she remembered that Malfoy had left her a piece of toast yesterday, and considering the way he was acting today it was clear he had a headache. Getting a new glass she filled it too then left it on the table. Getting rid of the rest she took her cauldron and supplies back up to her room. Grabbing her bag she left to common room and made her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco heard the portrait close. Thank Merlin she was gone, she made enough noise!

Opening his door he walked out into the common room and grabbed his bag. As he passed the table he noticed a glass of potion. Walking over he picked it up and sniffed. It smelt like a headache cure. Had she not taken hers? That was stupid, why would she make a potion and not drink it?

He looked around the room and saw an empty glass that held a little of the potion in the bottom. So she had drunk hers. Then what was the point of having two? Unless she had made some for him?

All this thinking made his head hurt more. He downed the potion and sighed when the pain left.

He couldn't think on an empty stomach. Picking up his bag again he headed to the Great Hall.

Could Hermione Granger have made it for him to drink!

**So…what ya all think. You see you could press that button down there and send me a review. Then I would know what you thought of it…how great would that be? It would be amazing! **

**So be nice readers and do it for me! **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**HC**


	10. The 'gift'

**Hey all, I know a really long time since I updated! Anyways this chapter my surprise some people but bare with me please. **

**Thanks.**

**Read on…**

Hermione sat alone in the library, although she did not think of herself as alone. Who could when there were so many books with so many things to tell you? She sighed to herself and turned the page of the book she was taking notes from. As always her notes were perfect. They were not written in a hurry nor were they written too slowly. Each word was just far enough apart from the next. All T's were crossed and all I's dotted. Something she made sure she always did after once trying to read Harry's notes.

Thinking of Harry made her think of Ron and that was not a good thing at the moment. She was still mad at him for last night. If Hermione had one fault it was not forgiving people easily. She, admittedly, held a grudge for a long time. And she had not even gotten started on Ron yet. He was a royal pain in the ass. Actually thinking about it, so was Harry. He could not quite see what Ron had done wrong last night. But then again why would he? Ron was his best friend and she…she was the person that helped him with his homework and solved puzzles.

By tomorrow night she would think her self silly for these thoughts. Deep down inside herself she knew that both Ron and Harry thought more than that of her, but at the moment she was feeling to low to care. The headache potion from this morning was warring off and the pain behind her eyes was coming back. Soon she would have to give up on her note taking and take a bath. At the moment though, she was being stubborn. To take a bath she would have to go back into the heads rooms and that was the last place she wanted to be.

You would think Malfoy would have been grateful to her for leaving that potion for her. Was he? No sir! He most bloody well was not. Instead he had told his followers all about it. This had made potions today a living hell. Goyle had asked her if she would make him one, then Crabbe had asked her if she wanted to dance with him. Clearly that embarrassing night in the club was still on the minds. Malfoy had done nothing but sit at the back of the class and laugh at the things his goons came up with. If it had only been that it would have been okay. Sadly that was not all. Hermione had been passed a note in one of her classes and stupidly had waited until lunch to read it. Thus allowing Ron and Harry to see the picture drawn on the paper.

It was of Hermione in what looked to be a club of some sorts. She stood in the middle and was dancing like a mad woman.

Hermione would love to say it had not bothered her but that would be a lie, as it had and a lot worse than she would care to admit. Not only had it made her cheeks burn an ugly red but it had made her remember that night.

Had she really danced that badly? It was silly and she knew it but she could not stop asking herself that. Nor could she forget those few moments before Malfoy had let her know it was him. Those few moments when it was just a man and a woman dancing on the floor. Like having sex but with you're clothes on.

Enough!

Hermione stood and gathered her books together and packed her bag. Signing out what she wanted she went back to the heads room. Going in she check that there was no one else about. Luckily the place was empty. Sighing happily for the first time today, she rushed up into her room. Undressing as quickly as she could, she grabbed a towel and opened the door to the bathroom and froze.

* * *

Draco walked into the common room and put his bag down on the table, next to Hermione's bag.

So she was here somewhere. No doubt, hidden away in her room. It was the place where she spent most of her time reading, that or in front of the fire. But he knew fine well that being in the same room as him was not an option tonight. He looked over at the door leading to her room, he focused his mind. Nope, she wasn't in there. Looking over in the general direction of the bathroom he once again focused his mind. Yes she was in there.

Wait! There was something wrong. Her mind was screaming. What the hell. That last thought barely crossed his mind when a really scream hit his ears.

Racing up the stairs to his room and into the bathroom he found her dressed in nothing but a towel, staring at the bath. She looked pale and as if she was going to be sick at any moment.

He took a careful step closer to her.

"Granger…" he said softly, and then changed it to. "Hermione…?"

Hermione stood staring at the bath not saying a word, not even showing if she knew he was there.

Uh oh, Draco thought, I think I know what's going on here.

"Hermione…" he said again. "Hermione what's wrong."

She raised her had a point at the bath without looking away from it.

Draco turned and looked at the empty bath. There was nothing in it or around it that would have her acting this way.

Yep I know what's going on.

"Hermione I need you to tell me what you see." He said softly.

This made her turn away from the bath and look at him.

"Do you not see it?" she whispered. "How can you not see it?"

Draco moved towards her again and said.

"It's not for me too see. Tell me what you see."

"Snape… I think he's…dead. He has to be. No one can bleed that much and not be…dead."

Draco turned to the bath again but could still see nothing.

Well he guessed it was about time that her 'gift' became clear to her. Living with the Muggles had sure suppressed it for a long time. Dumbledore said it would show soon. But Draco had not thought it would show quite like this. Deciding it was best to talk to her vocally and not inside her head, he tried to help her.

"Hermione, you need to get dressed so that I can call Dumbledore."

Hermione looked hopeful for a moment.

"Do you think he will be able to help Snape?"

"I…" Draco was not sure how to answer. "I think that you should get dressed and we should call him."

Hermione quickly nodded, then taking one more look into the bath she left for her room.

There was a part of Draco that felt almost sorry for her. He had grown up with his 'gift'. He knew how it worked and had been trained. He knew how to work it. Hermione on the other hand had no idea what is going on.

That, he thought, was why the gift should only be given to purebloods.

Grumbling he went down to the fire and flooed Dumbledore.

Sticking his head in the fire he said.

"Excuses me for interrupting professor but I think Hermione needs you."

Dumbledore looked at Draco and then at Snape, who was in his office.

"We are both on our way. One more thing Mr Malfoy, has she seen something?"

"I believe so, sir."

Draco sat back and watched the flames go back to the red that they should be. This was going to be a very long night. But there was a part of Draco that was thankful that there was someone else that had the 'gift'.

* * *

Hermione slowly dressed her mind still in shock. Would Snape be okay? Sure she had not exactly liked the guy but nobody deserved that. There had been so much blood. There was no chance that he would live. Why had Malfoy not been able to see him? Why had she just stood there and not helped?

It would be okay now though, the headmaster was coming.

Opening her door she slowly walked down the stairs and into the common room. Being very careful not to trip, then again, maybe a blow to the head would help clear it.

Opening the door at the bottom of the stairs she stopped at the sight before her.

The headmaster sat on one of the singles chairs, Malfoy sat on the couch and a very much living Severus Snape stood looking into the fire. At the sound of the door opening they had all turned to look at her. Dumbledore looked tired but had a smile on his face. Malfoy looked slightly amused…no shock there then. Snape for once had no sneer, but his face showed nothing.

She walked further into the room and stopped. Dumbledore was about to speak again when Hermione walked even further. She kept going until she looked right into Snape's eyes.

He looked alive, but how could he be. He was dead, there was no way he could still be alive…not with all that blood.

She then lifted a hand a poked him. Not gently either.

"Miss Granger what do you think you are doing!" the professor snapped grabbing her wrist to stop her poking him again.

Malfoy sniggered.

"I think she saw you in her vision, sir." He said.

Snape looked back down at Hermione.

Did Malfoy just say vision! What the hell was he talking about?

"I am…well…Miss Granger." Snape said in his most calm voice. "Sit down."

Without even thinking about disagreeing with him, Hermione sat on the other single seat, opposite the head master.

"Miss Granger, I am not sure where to start." Dumbledore said looking at her closely, making her feel slightly un-comfortable.

"I think the beginning is a good place, headmaster." Snape said.

"Of course it is Severus. Hermione, you and Draco posses something that has come to be known as the 'gift'." He looked at Malfoy and then back to her. "I hope you don't mind if I use your first names." Both students shook their heads. "Good. Now let me explain where the 'gift' comes from. Well we are not really sure. One of the founders of the school was blessed with the 'gift'. Although I am not aloud to tell you who."

Hermione jumped in her seat when she heard someone snort. She looked at both Malfoy and Snape, neither had moved. What the hell!

"It has then been traced through a number of students at this very school over the years. It is not something you have a choice in getting plus it is not something you can get rid of. Although, you are the first muggle born to have it."

Again she heard a snort inside her head, and again no one had moved.

"Emm…Headmaster. I am not sure I am well." She whispered.

"Oh that's just the shock dear. It will ware off." Dumbledore said.

"No headmaster. I mean…I can hear somebody snorting." She whispered again.

Malfoy was going to have a field day with this.

Snape spun to look at Malfoy.

"For Merlin sake boy. This is hard enough already. If you keep laughing inside her head it will not be over anytime soon."

Malfoy looked at his feet. "Sorry, sir."

"You can hear him Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

Is that what she had heard? No of course she hadn't, you don't just hear people in your head.

"No, headmaster."

_Liar!_

Hermione jumped and looked at Malfoy.

She was ill, she was ill, she was ill.

_Tell him the truth so we can go to bed already._

Hermione's mouth fell open and she stared at the blond male. Then she looked at the headmaster and pointed at Malfoy.

"I can hear him…in my head!" she said shocked.

Snape snorted and thankfully that was not in her head.

"Yes dear, that is the 'gift'. You can read thoughts and each others emotions."

Snape paced and took over from the older man.

"You can also read other peoples emotions Miss granger. Where as Mr Malfoy can not. You can both sense other people. You have better hearing and sight. Mr Malfoy can see things in the past and you Miss Granger can see things that are going to happen. Mr Malfoy can make people do…things. Where as you can not."

Hermione looked at Snape, her mouth agape. This man was mad! Maybe she had fallen in the bathroom and hit her head. Maybe she was asleep and this was all just one dream, a very strange one.

Snape lifted his hands and started to plat his hair. This just made Hermione's mouth hang open wider.

"Very nice, sir." Malfoy said.

Dumbledore chuckled. Snape seemed to pause and look at his hands. Hermione herself had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Mr Malfoy." Snape growled. "I have already told you that you are not to control me."

"I had to show her, sir. She was clearly not going to believe me. And we both know that I can not make her do something."

Slowly things were starting to make sense. When she had been 8 her parents had told her she had something they called an 'episode'. She remembered nothing about it but they always told her it was a bad thing and that it was good she couldn't remember.

_Starting to understand yet?_

Hermione gasped and looked at Malfoy. Then whispered…

"I don't think I am every going to get use to that.'

_You can talk back to me this way too. _

"I can?" she asked.

_Yes._

"Everything will take time. Mr Malfoy has had training and when you have become more familiar with your 'gift' so will you. Would you like to know more about the 'gift' I could give you some books." The headmaster said.

Like she could ever say no to a book!

'I would really appreciate that headmaster.' Hermione agreed.

Soon after the headmaster and potions professor left, leaving Hermione lost in her head.

Had she known that there was something special about herself? Thinking hard she could not think of anything that stood out. Her life had been normal. Granted she could only remember things since she was about 14. But most people could not remember there childhood…right?

_Wow, it's mad inside here._

Hermione shot to her feet and stared at Malfoy.

"New rules. You are not aloud inside here." She brought a finger to her head. "Unless I say so."

Malfoy chuckled. Then spoke out loud.

"I wasn't talking about inside your head. Why in the world would I want to know what you are thinking? I was talking about this room."

Hermione look around and right enough the room was a mess. Their bags lay on the table, chairs had been moved and teacups lay here and there.

"I'm going to bed." She said and headed for her door.

_I know._

Hermione growled and closed the door hard behind her and tried to stop her crazy brain from thinking!

**Okay! Tell what you think. Please review I really want to hear from ya all!**

**HC**


	11. No need to shout

**Hello all, I have another chappy for you. Read and tell me what you think. Oh and if any of you have spare time on your hands then check out my other story. Although it is not finished I am working on that as well as this. It's called 'Do you have an answer.' **

**Thanks! **

**Let me keep you no more other than to say…thanks for the reviews and I hope u feel this chappy is worthy of another.**

**Read on readers…**

Hermione stared down at her breakfast. Her head was swimming, but thankful she heard no noises. She had almost convinced herself that it had all been a dream, and would have gone on doing so if it hadn't been for the knowing look Malfoy had given her on leaving the common room. She had been trying to face the fact that she had something called the 'gift' ever since.

Harry and Ron were so caught up in whatever it was that they were talking about that they did not notice there silent friend. Nor the fact that said friend had eaten none of the meal before her. But another red head at the table had.

"Hermione." Ginny said. "Are you okay? You seem a little…well I'm not really sure what you seem."

Hermione looked up from her plate to look at the younger witch. Her mind was numb so it took a while for her to focus on her friend and come up with a reply.

"Em…" she coughed and started again. "I'm fine. Just lost in thought, that's all."

Instead of pleasing the red headed girl it just made her move closer.

"What are you thinking about? Anything I can help with?"

And for a few, very powerful seconds, she thought about telling Ginny everything. About the dance with a blonde in the club, about the kiss on the train with the same blonde and about her…their… 'Gift'. But those few seconds passed and her brain kicked in, she couldn't tell this young girl her problems. She had enough things going on in her life without having to deal with hers. Besides, although no one had said not to say anything about her new powers, it was clear that she was to stay quite.

"I was thinking…if I add two drops of dandelion juice to four dragon's teeth, then add grass from the Garden of Eden…would I get…" Hermione lied.

Ginny's eyes became un-focused and it was clear that she had trailed off into a little place in side her head. Once noticing her friend had stopped talking she straightened and looked apologetic.

"Gee, Hermione. I would love to help you with that but you know I have never been good at potions. So I will leave you to ponder that while I…em…finish my breakfast." Ginny moved away and started talking to a girl in her own year.

_Dandelion juice? Dragon's teeth? And grass from the Garden of Eden! What were you trying to make! _

Hermione's head shot round to look at the Slytherin table. But the person that the voice belonged to was talking to Pansy…

"Get a grip Hermione." She moaned to herself.

Unfortunately this earned her a chuckled inside her head and Harry's attention. He raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione just shock her head and looked down at the uneaten food. Her stomach rolled and churned. There was no way that she would be able to keep food down in this state. She pushed the plate away from herself and looked absently up at the head table. Dumbledore was not present causing her to frown slightly. Looking further along the table she noticed that Snape was also missing.

_Yea, I noticed too._

Hermione's eyes went to the Slytherin table again, but just like last time he was talking to pansy.

How the hell could he do that! And when would she learn!

Growling she looked at the watch on her hand. There was fifteen minutes till her first class. Transfigurations was her favourite subject, that and potions but she would never admit that. Professor McGonagall was strict but fair. She never asked more of you than you could give. She never was biased to her own house no matter what other teachers were like. There was only once person that she ever treated differently and that was Harry, and even then it was only a little.

"Hermione did you do your transfiguration homework?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed.

She had decided that it was time to forgive him for the common room incident, but there was no way she was going to do his homework for him, or read it over. She had not forgiven him that much.

"Ron I will not do or read over your homework." She never even lifted her head to look at him.

"You're still mad at me then. Do you think you could stop being mad at me for at least 12 minutes and help me?" he said giving her his puppy eyes.

_Please tell me that look will not work on you!_

Unable to stop herself she looked at the blonde only to find him talking to Crabbe. Looking back to her friend she said.

"Ron we have 9 minutes left. When are you going to get you're watch fixed? And yes I have forgiven you but I will not be a slave for you because you are to lazy to work." With that she stood and made her way to doors.

Without looking back she knew that Malfoy had stood and was making his way to the doors too. This must be the being able to sense each other thing. Although she was a meant to be able to sense other people too and yet she could only sense him. Hmm, she really was going to have to get those books off of Dumbledore. Not only did she need to know what the 'gift' entailed, but it would not do to have herself in a weaker position than a Malfoy.

_You are always in a weaker position compared to me Granger._

Hermione was not going to take being insulted inside her own head. She screwed up her face and screamed "SHUT UP" inside her head. A deep groan came from behind her. Turing around she saw Malfoy with one hand against the wall, holding himself up, the other pushed against his temple.

_No need to bloody shout._

He growled back. Although she tried she could not hold off the chuckle that rose in her throat. Pansy ran across the corridor to check her honey bunch was okay. Hermione just turned around and kept walking. Gathering herself some strange glances for laughing at nothing.

Opening the door to the class, she was the first to arrive but that was nothing new.

"I'm fine pansy, go to the class." She heard Malfoy say as he walked past the door, the dark haired witch still hanging off of his arm.

Hermione chuckled again and turned to the front of the class, and gasped. Professor McGonagall sat in her chair her head tilted back and blood everywhere. So much blood! It was like that with Snape. His head had been back too. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart.

_What is it? What's wrong?_

A voice snapped inside her head. This did nothing to calm her down. Was it real or was it a vision…like what Snape said she would have? Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes only to find an empty seat and papers on the desk.

It's nothing she said inside her head, hoping that Malfoy heard it and left her alone. She walked over to her seat and sat down.

_Granger I sense you are calm now but would you tell what the hell that was about!_

So, she clearly hadn't mastered the talking to him inside the head thing yet. Knowing that it was the only way to get the message to him, and not cause she would have fun doing it again. She screwed up her face and shouted 'IT'S NOTHING NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!' inside her head.

She waited a moment and heard nothing back. She hoped he had gotten the message.

"Hermione…you okay?"

She turned to find Harry and Ron standing in the door way.

"Yes…why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Two reasons." Harry said, walking into the room and taking his seat. "One you look white as a sheet and two you looked like you were constipated a second ago."

Hermione turned a bright red and looked down at her table.

* * *

Draco stood back from the door way and smiled a little. She was okay, there was nothing wrong. Taking a deep breath he wasn't sure which he was most pleased about. Her safety or the danger adverted. Scowling a scowl that would rival Snape's he walked to his class just down the hall. 

They would have to talk with the headmasters about these visions of hers. Sure she could say it was nothing but it was clear that she had seen something else.

Walking into his class and taking his seat next Pansy he tried to breathe without passing out from lack of oxygen due to her perfume. He was sure she bathed in it everyday. Hermione did not smell like that.

Now where the hell had that come from!

Taking things out of his bag he thought once more about the bane of his life.

He was going to have to teach her how to talk and not shout.

**There we go people; another chappy down…let me know what you think. I love every review, no matter how big or how small!**

**HC**


	12. Skin to Skin

**Hey there all,  
sorry it had been a while since I have written but here is another chappy for you to read. Please be the star that I know you can be and leave a review at the end! **

**Thanks a bunch.**

**Now…where was I!**

Draco paced in the heads common room. He wasn't sure what the time was, but by the lack of light coming through the windows he could guess it was late.

There was something wrong. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was but he knew there was something a miss. Growling he picked up a cushion and threw it into the fire. Watching as it caught a light, hissed and burned.

"Now what had that cushion ever done to you?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

He turned to find Hermione standing at the bottom of her stairs. Seeing her there did nothing to cool his anger but knowing that she was not getting sleep either helped.

"Nothing, it was just there." He snapped and turned to look at the remains burning on.

Hermione walked over to the bookcase and started to scan the titles.

"Of course. That's how you pick most things…it's it Malfoy. You picked me to taunt because I was there. You picked Neville because he was there. Ron, Harry…Gryffindors." She picked and book and turned to look at his tense back. "And Pansy."

Draco spun around to look at the little-know-it-all, but he paused and bit his tongue. She was not so little. If anything she had shown that she could deal with a lot and come out strong. Just last night she had found out she had 'the gift' and here she stood today, as strong as ever. And Merlin did it piss him off!

But there was another reason he did not fight with her. Things were already a mess inside his head. A black cloud grew and he had no idea if it was going to rain or pour. Getting into a fight now was not a wise idea.

"What? Got nothing to say Malfoy? No sharp come back, one that's meant to bring me to my knees?" she smirked at him. Not a good look for the witch.

He turned away from her and stood looking into the fire again. It was only then that he connected the fact that she was awake to the fact that she could not sleep.

"Why are you up?" he asked her, not turning to look at her.

There was a pause. Silence rang out through out the room. Not even there own breathing could be heard.

* * *

Hermione stood looking down at the book in her hands. She would not be able to tell you what it was called or who wrote it. She had scanned the tittles before picking this one but she had no idea what it was, nor did she care. She had been having fun teasing Malfoy. It had given her a rest from the feeling of doom hanging over her.

Doom…it was such a strange word. So vague and yet you knew it was bad. It was not like a table. You could point at a table and know that it was a table. Doom was different. It was a thing…a thing that had no form but drowned you all the same. It was just…there.

"I couldn't sleep." She finally whispered.

The time for joking had passed. There was something going on and he clearly felt it too. But it was so hard to talk to him. So hard to share these new feelings and sensations with someone that had done nothing but made her life a living hell.

He turned to look at her. She hadn't looked up from her book but she knew he had turned. Little things like that scared the hell out of her. He could be on the other side of the world and she was sure she would be aware of every step he took.

"Why have you not been to see Dumbledore?" he asked quietly.

Anger surged through her veins but she had no idea why. It was a good question, why had she not been to see Dumbledore? She had seen something that he needed to know about and yet…and yet she was reluctant to go to the man that had kept 'the gift' a secret from her. It was a part of herself that he had known about and he had said nothing. Not one word in all those times he had seen her.

A knock on the portrait brought her out of her thoughts and her head up.

_If that's potter or weasel I will hit them. _

Hermione was still not sure how to talk back to him without shouting, so she said nothing. Besides if it was Harry or Ron she might hit them. This was not the time for them to come barging in being big brothers or scored lovers. Not that they were either.

Malfoy flung the portrait open and came face to face with Pansy.

"Honey bunch, you changed the password." She pouted.

"Sweet Merlin, does she ever leave your side for five frickin' minutes!" Hermione said out loud before she could stop herself.

Both Malfoy and Pansy turned to look at her. One with slight smirk the other with a look of pure hatred.

"I came now because I thought you would be alone." Pansy looked up at Malfoy then scowled across at Hermione. "I didn't realise that the piece of filth would be up."

Malfoy said nothing but let Pansy into the room and shut the portrait.

So it's okay for Pansy to come here but if it had been Harry and Ron then they would have been punched. Hermione conveniently forgot that she would have been tempted to hit her friends. But why had Hermione thought that it would been any different. Pansy was his play thing. A shag here and a shag there. What did it matter to him? It didn't and that was the point. It didn't matter how much she lusted after him, how much she thought about there dance or the kiss on the train. He was happy with his play thing and wanted nothing more.

_Hermione would you shut up I can't think!_

Hermione felt her cheeks burn red.

"Aww, look honey bunch, I have hurt her feelings!" Pansy squealed with delight.

"Shut up Pansy. You don't even know what you are talking about." Hermione snapped right back.

The Slytherin took a couple of steps closer to Hermione.

"I know that you should not be here. That I should be here with Draco."

Hermione burst into laughter.

"Are you telling me that you thought you would be head girl…over me!" Hermione bent over and laughed harder. "I think that is the funniest thing I have heard in my whole life."

The Gryffindor witch had no idea what was going on. She felt so unlike herself. First she had made fun of Malfoy and now she was laughing in Pansy's face. It must be doom. That thing that was never had a form but that she was drowning in.

The dark haired witch flew across the room and had slapped Hermione before she had any idea what was going to happen next.

Yes the slap had hurt like hell but that was not what had caused the brunette to gasp. No that was the over whelming anger that flowed through her body. Under the anger there was hurt…so much hurt…and fear. Fear of true words, fear of never being good enough. Hurt at never getting asked and looked after. Anger at having been bettered by a lower level blood, anger at having to fight to survive.

Pansy stood, panting hard, in front of Hermione. The dark haired girl was ready for a return attack but got none. The other witch was too swamped by feelings that she was beginning to realise were not her own but the Slytherin's.

To afraid that she might feel it again she fled to her room. Not looking back at either Pansy or Malfoy.

* * *

By the next morning Hermione Granger had calmed. The feelings that had lasted mere seconds still haunted her, but she knew what they were now, that calmed her. For there was really only one thing in life to fear and that was the unknown.

Besides this part of her gift could be fun. She could sense other people's feelings. Granted she had to have some kind of skin on skin contact for it to work, but it would be fun. Well that's what she told herself after last nights shock.

Sneaking out of the common room without bumping into Malfoy had been surprisingly easy. She could sense that he was awake but he had not come to wind her up or ask her what the fuck last night was about.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table she waited for the others to arrive. It did not take them long. Half way through the meal Neville laughed at something Luna had said. Reaching out Hermione touched his hand. Happiness filled her, making her smile. But there was something else. But what was it…

Attraction. That's what it was. Quickly removing her hand she looked over at Neville and Luna. How could she have missed it before?

Smiling for a different reason she carried on eating. Ron said something that sent his sister off into a furious rant. Hermione reached out again and 'accidentally' brushed hand with the red headed girls. A burning rage filled her. Making her seethe and beg to stab Ron with a fork. But under that there was love for her brother.

Hermione smiled again and nearly chuckled.

_Having fun?_

Hermione looked up at over at the far away table.

Yes I am.

She had no idea if he heard that or not and she didn't care.

Harry sat staring at his uneaten toast. She reached out and placed her hand over his. Fear, bravery, uncertainty but most of all love for his family. The ones that had come before and for the ones that sat around him now. Hermione could almost have wept for her friend…her brother. But instead she smiled.

_So that's why you fled the room last night. You felt what Pansy was felling. That bad, huh?_

I have one thing to say to you about that. I may not like her and I may not like what she believes in, but she is still a person looking for what we all want.

Hermione carried on eating her meal. Once plates were empty and tummies were full, everybody started to make their way out of the Great Hall and to the first classes.

_Thank you for learning to talk. The shouting was killing me._

Hermione stopped walking. Had Malfoy just complimented her! There really was something strange with the world. Maybe she was dreaming. She thought hard about Malfoy and what he had just said and then she heard something else.

_She looks amazing in skirts._

Only this time she knew he had not said it to her but to himself.

She wasn't sure which shocked her more. The fact she had been inside Draco Malfoy's head, or the fact that he thought she look amazing in skirts! So she did the only thing a girl should do when a guy compliments you…she thanked him…inside his own head!

**There we go another chappy down…please let me know what you think.**

**HC**


	13. The Poor House Elf

** Here we go people read and let me know you think. I love all reviews.**

** Sorry for the huge gap but it really could not have been helped. **

** Read on…**

Damn she was getting good. Or maybe it was that he was letting down his mental barriers against her. It was hard to tell which, in fact it might be a case of both. Either way he was going to have to watch just how far she gets inside his head and how much he says. From now on all his thoughts could well be shared with her. Like the skirts comment. A stupid comment that he should never have thought, but he had. And dammit she knew it had been about her. I might have been the mental image she had gotten from him. The image of her fine behind swaying as she walked, her decent length skirt flapping softly against her legs.

He shook his head and stared into the fire in front of him. If he was lucky then she might not be good enough with her 'gift' to know that they can share mental images yet. He could always keep his fingers crossed and hope for the best while preparing for the worst.

At that thought his mind went back to pondering the jittery feeling in his gut. The feeling that had not left him for the better part of the morning and now at lunch time had him stilling alone instead of eating. Food was so far from his mind at the moment. He looked around the empty common room. Little did the people that lived in these rooms know that he did not follow their 'Dark Lord.' No, he knew the man was a fake. He talked about the purity of the blood and yet he himself was part muggle. Even as a child he had not wished to follow the strange man. Now as an older and more world wise man he knew that he had made a good choice. Keeping his 'gift' from his father was the best thing he could have ever done.

He wasn't sure who had it worse, himself or Granger. At least he had known about his 'gift' and had not been thrown into water that went way over her head. But then again, he had known about his 'gift' but had never told another living soul about it until the first night at Hogwarts, when he told Dumbledore all. He would never forget the relief of being able to share every little detail. Then having Snape help him understand and master his powers. Now it was his turn to help Granger. Don't get him wrong. He still despised the little wench. She was a Gryffindor, she was friends with the boy-who-lived-to-make-his-life-hell, she was the smartest witch of her time, or so people kept saying. Even the hard to please Snape had let slip to him once that he thought the bushy haired pain the ass would go for.

If she was so smart why had she not gone to speak to Dumbledore yet? Why had she not told him what she had seen? Twice now she had seen something that had scared her so much that even he had wanted to run and hide.

But who was he to complain about her lack of contact with the headmaster. He should have gone to seem him too. She had not gone to see him but that had not stopped Draco from going. Even now, as he sits here pondering what this troubling feeling in his gut was, he should be telling the headmaster about it, giving the much older man a warning that something bad was going to happen.

Did she feel it? She had been up last night, told him she could not sleep. Could she not sleep for the same reason he could not? Was the dark cloud taunting her too? Before he could stop himself he asked her.

_ Why could you not sleep last night?_

He sat and waited for a reply. He knew she could talk to him now. He had planned to teach her slowly, had even come up with some cutting remarks for her when she didn't get it first time. But once again she ruined his plans and learnt to do it without him. He waited so long that he thought she might be ignoring him.

** I think there might be something wrong.**

He frowned into the tower. Her reply was short and straight to the point. He tried to slip into her mind but she had it blocked. Something else she seemed to learn without him.

** Do you have to try to get into my head? Can you not just talk with out taking a look? **

She growled at him making him chuckle. It was good thing that no one was about in the common room as he might have gotten himself some funny looks.

_ But that way is more fun. What do you mean 'there might be something wrong?'_

** I don't really know. I just have this feeling that there is something not right. Do you not feel it?**

_ Yes I feel it._

** Bloody doom.**

_ What!_

Okay now he was getting a little confused.

** Sorry. Nothing. I think we should go and speak to the headmaster. Maybe he will know what it is.**

_ Now she wants to go to the headmaster, took you long enough. _

** Shut up Malfoy. You have no idea what you are talking about. **

_ I know. I know a lot more than you think._

And to that he got no answer. Not that he really expected one. He stood stretching his hands over his head and worked the kinks out of his shoulders. Walking over to the fire place he took out a small bag from his pocket. Opening it he took out a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Headmasters office."

A house elf appeared in the fire place.

"I is told to tell everyone the headmaster is busy. He tells me to say that he is expecting some persons."

Draco snorted.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I demand to speak to the headmaster right now."

The elf just blinded his big eyes then said.

"He is wanting to sees you."

Draco snorted again, that man knows everything.

* * *

Hermione was dragging her feet. She really didn't want to go and see the much older wizard. The feeling of betrayal was still way to strong. But Malfoy would not have let her rest until she went to see him. Already she could sense that he was at the headmaster's office.

The fun at breakfast had not lasted. The novelty had worn off her 'gift'. Instead it had become some what of a pain. In muggle studies she had brushed hands with a Ravenclaw and had felt a powerful jealousy. She had no idea that they were mad at her for being smarter than them. They were the house known for the brains and she had taken that away from them. And they pretty much hated her for it. She had walked into a Slytherin and had felt disgust aimed at herself. All in all she was feeling a little down. Now to add to it she was going to go to the man that had kept a part of herself secret.

She got to the corridor that his office was on and walked to ward the statue, staring at the ground she didn't look up until she reached it. Finally lifting her head she cried out and jumped back.

A house elf's lifeless body hung from the statue. Blood poured from his slit throat and dripped to the floor. Huge eyes, unblinking started at her, looking but not seeing. Drip…drip…drip. An old tea towel wrapped around its unmoving shoulders liked a cape. Drip…drip…drip. Telling herself it was just another stupid vision she closed her eyes and prayed it would go away. Put opening them again it was still there. Drip…drip…drip. Looking down at her feet her shoes were covered in blood.

** Draco!**

She screamed inside her head and his. Not caring that it might make him deaf or give him a killer headache. She needed him. She never thought of Harry or Ron, she thought only of Malfoy.

The statue before her moved, the stairs coming into view and then a blond haired guy came rushing out to take her into his arms.

"What is it?" he asked, lifting her head off of his shoulder to look down into her eyes. "What's the matter?"

Looking over his shoulder she saw the headmaster and Snape. Malfoy tipped her head back to look at him.

"Let me in Granger." He paused, she kept her mind blocked, fear helping her. "Hermione…let me in, I want to help." He said it so softly…how could she stop him.

Tears poured down her eyes while he slipped into her mind and saw what she had. His whole body went tense. He wrapped his arms around her and turned to face the older wizards, not letting go of her.

"Headmaster I think you should close the passage to your door."

Both wizards looked at him strangely but Dumbledore closed the passage. Slowly the statue came back into sight, the house elf still hung lifeless from the statue. For a moment there was silence. Then Hermione gripped onto Malfoy tighter. He was here, he was real, which meant that the dead elf was real too, which meant that it was not just a vision.

"I hoped…" she choked on her words. "I hoped…"

Malfoy's arms held her closer still. He knew what she had hoped.

"What miss Granger?" Snape asked in a softer tone for him.

This was silly, how was she meant to help when she sobbed all over the head boy. Pulling away she straightened, Malfoy kept a hand under her elbow as if he was not sure if she would be able to hold herself up. She welcomed the touch.

"I had hoped that it was just another vision."

"Another vision?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, I have had two of them. But they were of people. They had had there…throats…slit like that too." She coked half way through the sentence but managed to go on.

"You have had others like this and had not thought to tell anybody. Do you have any idea how-?" Snape started.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but the headmaster cut them both off.

"I am sure it is not easy to see such things and then relive them. But lets move on from that." he looked at Hermione. "I need to know who you saw in this vision dear."

Hermione looked at Snape not sure she could tell him she had seen him dead. But then he was a Death eater cum spy, he will have faced his death many times. What would be different about this time?

"Professor McGonagall and…" she paused.

Malfoy squeezed her elbow.

"And Professor Snape…sir."

After Hermione's words there was another silence. Not being strong enough to stop herself her eyes drifted to the poor house elf. It would most likely not have seen it coming, who could do such a thing? Who could take a life let alone in such a way as this?

"Mr Malfoy we need to call upon your gift to see the past. Would you please tell us what you can about what has happened here?" The headmaster said.

Hermione gasped softly. She thought she had the worst 'gift' but now she can see she was wrong. She could see a dead house elf before her, but Malfoy would have to see how its life being taken.

Malfoy let go of her elbow and stood a little straighter.

_ Close your mind. You will not want to see or feel this._

"Yes, sir." He said to the headmaster.

Moving forward he touched the elf's small lifeless hand.

** So you have read it now tell me what you think…please…pretty please with sugar and a cherry on the top!**

** Thanks!**

** HC**


	14. I saw nothing

**Hello everybody! **

**Thanks you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. You reminded me why I love writing for you lot so much! YAY!**

**Okay, well I shall not prattle on and ruin the chappy.**

**Read on...**

It was foggy and unclear. He tried to blink his eyes but still he could see very little.

"Who is there?" a little voice asked. There was no doubt in his mind that it was the voice of the departed house elf.

Draco said nothing but tried to clear his eyes again. Slowly the lone elf came into view. It was standing in front of the statue looking in the opposite direction to which he stood.

"I is knowing that someone is there. I is feeling it." The elf said in a voice that only shook slightly. "I has been told not to let anyone in."

Looking in the direction the house elf was he could see nothing. Then a skittering noise caught his attention, looking down he saw a rat but other than that there was nothing. Considering that they lived in a castle this was nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly the elf screamed and was holding onto his neck, but blood slipped past his fingers. Then, like always, time froze and the elf turned to look at him, just his head and nothing else.

"Will you make sure they do the ritual?" He asked softly.

"Yes, of course." Draco replied.

"Thank you kindly master."

And with that the elf turned back the way he was and time started once more. The screaming went on. Then the elf's body floated up to hock itself on the statue.

He had seen all that there was to see, it was time he left. Concentration hard he let go of the lifeless elf's arm and took a step back.

A bushy head attached to a not-bad-body threw itself into his arms and held on tight. He thought about pushing her away but didn't. He found an odd kind of comfort having her in his arms. It helped to get rid of the images to fresh in his mind.

"Tell me, child, what did you see?" Dumbledore asked, and thanks to Grangers help, he was ready to answer.

"I saw nothing headmaster." His body gave a heartfelt shudder that he knew Granger felt because she tightened her arms around him.

"What do you mean you saw nothing?" Snape raised an eyebrow and asked.

Thinking hard about what he saw, he tried to pick up on something he was missing, but nothing came.

"Exactly that, sir. From what I could see, the elf's neck was cut by nothing and his body floated to hang it's self on the statue. I saw nobody else." A puzzled frown graced his face. "It was foggy…it has never been like that before. But that may have been my fault. I found it hard to go back."

"Completely understandable, Mister Malfoy. Nobody wishes to see death, especially when we know there is nothing we could do to stop it." Dumbledore said.

Hermione gave a sob and moved away from Malfoy and muttered "sorry."

Draco frowned at the odd behaviour. One minute she was hanging on to him like she was scared that she would die if she did not, and now she could not get far enough away from him. Shock…that's what it will be, shock.

"What were you asked?" Snape asked.

Every time he was sent back, somebody in the past he was seeing would ask for something. This was one of the more understandable ones he had been asked to do. Some had been very hard, but he had felt honour bound to do them. They had let him see there past the least he could do was help them.

"The elf asked for the ritual to be done."

Both Dumbledore and Snape nodded.

"I said it would be done." Draco looked at Snape, knowing the older wizard will understand his need to help.

"And it shall be. In the mean time I think the headmaster would agree that you should both go to the hospital wing and get some rest." There was no amount of emotion in his voice. It was said clearly with no concern. It was clear that he was just trying to get rid of them so that he could speak to the headmaster.

"Yes, sir," he said and turned to Hermione.

She was once again looking at the dead elf. If she heard what the professor said she made no sign of it. Instead she walked towards the elf and touched his arm. The same place he had. She closed her eyes then slowly let go. She turned back to look at the group, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Yes, sir." She said softly and headed back down the corridor.

* * *

Hermione could not remember the journey to the hospital wing, nor did she care.

Nothing…that's what she had felt when she had touched the elf…nothing. She shouldn't be surprised, the poor thing was dead, and what did she think she would be able to feel anyway? Sadly her logical brain seemed to have shut off for the night and she could not think straight. In fact she was sure that any moment now her legs were going to give way under her.

So when the medi witch gave her something to help her sleep and keep the dreams at bay, she was happy to sink into the pillow and let oblivion take her away.

Morning came to soon, and no matter how many times she tried to shut her eyes and make it go away it would not.

"Granger? How long are you going to lie there? I am fed up of waiting for you to wake up?" a deep voice snapped.

Lifting her head slightly she looked at the bed next to her only to find Malfoy glaring over at her.

"Nobody made you wait." She said back and rolled on her back to look at the ceiling. Unwanted images running through her head.

"No, nobody made me wait, but I was fed up of seeing your dream inside me bloody head. You need to work on that." he snapped and looked away from her.

Hermione blushed. She had no idea that she could do that. He had seen her dream. She hoped it had not been anything dirty.

Hold on a second! She had been given something to stop herself from dreaming.

"How can u have seen my dream?" she asked looking over at the silent male next to her. She could have sworn she saw a blush creep over his checks. He was saved from answering when the medi witch walked in and sent them on their way.

Hermione thought about going to their common room but the library was the only place she really wanted to be. So it was in that direction she headed. Without looking back she knew Malfoy had gone to the common room.

* * *

Draco paced the head common room. His mind was swimming, he thought about taking a potion to stop the ache but it would dull his gift and at a time like this that was a bad idea.

There was something bad going on…that was more than clear, and yet he could not keep his mind off of one Hermione Granger. She was right; of course he had not been able to see her dreams. But if he had not woken her up he would have crawled into her bed and took the pale witch into his arms. He felt stupid, like a little boy that had no way to control his body. By waking her he had gotten her snapping back at him, which in turn helped get rid of the raging hard-on he had been hiding underneath the covers.

What the hell was going on! He had had a stiff over a mudblood, worse than that she was Harry-bloody-Potters mudblood. Since when did a wizard let alone a Malfoy sink to such levels? The answer to that was easy…never! That's why this…this…whatever it is needs to stop now. He would not come rushing to her every time she asked him to. Sure last time there had been a reason for it. Anything dead was a good reason. But dammit he had not even known what was wrong and the first thing he had done was take her in his arms. Why the hell had he done that! It must have been because he knew that calming her down would be the only way to get an answer out of her. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had looked to vulnerable, or that when she had called for him her voice had been filled with nothing but fear. Nor was it that he had felt so much pride that she had called for him without even thinking of anybody else, or the way he had felt such a fierce need to protect, felt worry that she had been hurt that holding her in his arms was the only way to know she was really not harmed.

_Dammit!_

He shouted inside his head without even thinking.

**For Fuck sake Malfoy, keep the racket down. You nearly made me fall off of the firkin' ladder!**

Wow, did Miss-I-am-holier-than-thou just swore…more than once.

_Well it's your own fault for being on a ladder when I felt like shouting._

He snapped back. So what if it had been his fault. He was never going to admit that to her. She had him tied up into enough knots as it is.

**Right and I am just meant to know when you feel like shouting.**

_You have the 'gift' do you not? Learnt o bloody use it!_

**Oh get over yourself Malfoy. I don't need this right now.**

_Your right, you are having too much fun burying away in your god damn books so that you don't have to face the real world. Well go ahead. Nobody in the real world would miss you._

He got no reply.

Draco dropped onto the sofa and cringed. She had not disserved that and as much as he hated it he knew that he had over stepped the line. He should not be taking his anger out on her, and as much as he hates it, they do have to work together to get this things sorted out. There was no way he could do that if she was mad at him.

_Granger, I didn't mean that._

He waited for a moment and when he only got silence he tried again.

_Granger, there is no point in ignoring me. I was mad that's all there is to it. I said I didn't mean it. What more do you want?_

Still nothing but silence.

Maybe he should go and speak to her face to face. Or he could be the lazy ass he was and just look inside her head. Closing his eyes he concentrated hard. Nothing, it was like brick wall had been put around her head.

So that's what it's like when you come across someone else's metal barriers.

Growling he stood up and focused his sense on her. He might not be able to get inside her head but he could still find her and speak to her, this was just bloody stupid, just as bloody stupid as his hard-on had been.

Outside the sun was setting. He had spent all day looking for the bloody witch. Every time he got close she would move, as if she could sense he was coming. Which of course she could. He had tried to talk to her inside their heads but she would never reply, just leave him talking to himself.

Rounding one of the many corners of the castle that was Hogwarts, he saw Granger sitting hunched by the lake. So she was no longer running. Must mean she had had time to cool down and knew that it was in her own interests to talk to him. At least call a truce, that way he would not have to keep running after her.

As Draco got closer he could see her shoulders shaking and closer still he could here her crying. Aw man, he had never meant to make her cry. But then what did he think would happen when he said something like.

"Don't come any closer." she said not turning to face him. "Can't you tell by now that I just want to be left alone?"

He took a step closer and watches her body tense even more.

"As much as I would love to that, I can't. Not until I know that we have called a truce."

Granger sighed and nodded.

"Fine, truce called. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Once again, I would love to but I can't." Draco answered.

"Why the hell not!" she snapped.

"Because I know you don't mean it about the truce. Plus you are still crying." He walked closer to her again and kept going until he could sit down beside her. She had her legs up and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head tucked in, her wild hair stopping him from being able to see her face. He looked away from her and looked out across the lake.

Here it came again, that feeling to protect her. But that was bloody stupid because the only thing she needed to be protected from was him. Yet he would not get up and leave her like this.

You know what...this whole day was just bloody stupid!

**Well people, do you fancy letting me know what you think.**

**Please don't be a prude!**

**HC**


	15. Why is this time different?

**There we go my readers, old ones and new…**

**As always read and let me know what you think. I love all reviews and I promise to reply to them all if you are a FF member. **

**Okay...where was I?**

She had been sat here, out in the cold, by the lake for a long time. And by long time she guessed about 2 hours…maybe more. She could move and look at her wrist but her limbs felt frozen so she stayed where she was.

The whole time she had sat here Malfoy had said nothing to her, he had not even tried to get inside her mind. Not that there was much to see in there at the moment. Anybody would think that all the time she had sat out here she might have been thinking really hard. Well they would be wrong, as she has thought about nothing. If truth was told she had not thought of anything since Malfoy had said what he did. Of course she knew he was right, she had known that that's what she did for a long time. And yet for some unknown reason it hurt for someone to say it to her. No that's not right; Harry and Ron had said it to her before. It just seemed to hurt when he said. And that was just plain silly because why would she care what he thought of her. Sure he could turn her on when they were dancing, and sure he could get her blood and heart racing when he kissed, and so what if she would rather spar with him than not talk to him at all. Because all of that had nothing to do with…nothing.

Right that's a sure sign that I need to go in. I am no longer making sense, even to myself.

With a sigh Hermione straightened and slowly made her legs cooperate and stood up. Malfoy looked at her from where he was still sitting on the floor.

"You done sulking?" he asked not taking his eyes off of her face.

"Nobody said you had to sit out here with me." she said waiting for him to stand. She could have just walked away but she found that she was content to wait on him.

Slowly the Slytherin started to get to his feet, groaning slightly as his muscles complained. The sound brought a blush to Hermione's cheeks, although why was anybody's guess. It was sort of a very intimate sound.

"Nope nobody did, but I caused your huff, I might as well have to deal with the consequences." He ran his hand through his hair and started towards the castle. Stopping after a couple of steps when he realized Hermione was not next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Deal with the consequences!" she scoffed at him. "You have spent most of you're time here at Hogwarts taking the piss out of me, and loving every minute of it. What makes this time any different from them?"

"You know that it is different now." he said turning away from her and headed to the castle.

Hermione ran to catch up with him. What the hell was he talking about? Did he think that just because she had that 'gift' that made all the difference? Wall if he did he was in for a surprise.

"Tell me you are not talking about our…'gift'."

She could see the huge burst of air come from his lips and hit the cold air making a cloud.

"Of course it has to do with that. It's not like before. I can no longer tear you down and find it funny. I have to deal with the consequences."

She stopped walking and grabbed his shoulder to make him stop and look at her.

"So what you're saying is that because I have the 'gift' you are going to be…for want of a better word…nice to me?"

"Yeah, that's what I am saying. You need me now." he said to her as if that was clear.

"I am such a dunderhead!" she snapped to herself and walked in front of him.

It was Malfoy's turn to run and catch up.

"Granger you have me a little confused here. Fancy helping out."

She spun to look at him, fires burning in her eyes. If he wanted help to understand then she was going to give it to him loud and clear. God, she was such a fool!

"Here was me thinking you had changed. I deluded myself; I should have realized Malfoy's are all the same! Let's face it, me having the 'gift' makes me useful, in fact I would not be surprised if you were using your powers to reach Voldermort. And then to rub it in my face you say that you have to protect me…'You need me now'… that's what you said! Well here is news for you mister…I don't need you, I never have done and I never will do! So go and take a run and jump off of a tower!" Hermione stood there her cheeks bright red, her breath coming in hard pants.

Now let's see what he has to say to that.

Malfoy started at her for a moment, and then bent over double in laughter. Okay so that hadn't been the reaction she had expected. She had never been very good at losing her temper. She always thought of good things to say after the fight had taken place.

"Can you hear yourself!" he laughed. "I really mean that…can you? First I am using you and your powers to help Voldermort, and then I am trying to protect you." He bent over and laughed again.

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. This was insane. He hadn't said anything she had not already known, but just like before she felt hurt.

"I have the 'gift' myself and get the second best grades, I would not need you. And as for the protecting thing…you called my name when you saw the dead elf…not the other way around. So you can lie and say you don't need me, I know otherwise."

The hurt upset disappeared and anger took over, good old Gryffindor courage. It had been missing recently but now it was back and in full force.

"Of course I called you! You were the only one that could help me right then. We both have the 'gift', as you said so yourself…things change."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to say that, but when I do, I get you shouting in my face." He snapped at her, laughter gone from his face.

"Damn right! Because it is different for me, I never meant it in the mean way you did." she shouted at him.

"That's right, you meant it in a nice way, that's why you stand less than a foot away from me and yet still felt the need to shout it in my face."

And then before Hermione had any idea what was going on her lips met his in a lip bruising kiss. She quickly pulled away from him and slapped her hand across his cheek as hard as she could. He merely pulled her back to him and kissed her again. Her arms were no longer free to swing at him again so she kicked her foot into his shin. He groaned and let her go.

Hermione should have wiped her mouth and stormed away. That was what she meant to do…promise. But he straightened again and looked at her just before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him again. But this kiss was different. It was not a slam of the lips together; it was a light brush, a tease. She found herself sighing before she could stop it and then his tongue was in her mouth duelling with her own.

She should kick him again, tell him he was scum and get him to leave her alone once and for all. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Why did this boy…man…have to taste so good. Why did he have to know how to turn her on and inside out? Why? It was just so unfair. And yet as his arms pulled her as close as their clothes would let him, she knew that she felt that it was safe, warm and she would not want to be anywhere else but there having her lips kissed into oblivion!

**Please Review and let me know what you think! **

**HC**


	16. Rats

**Okay eveybody,**

**here is another lil chappy. read and enjoy. sorry it has taken me so long to write this one. i mean it really has been a long time. but i have just moved flat and it has taken me a long time to get the net sorted out here. not to mention me and the bf have just found out i am pregnant. we are still in a state of shock but both over the moon:)**

**sorry blabbing on...read people read...**

What the hell was she doing? She was kissing Draco Malfoy that's what. Maybe the question should be…why was she kissing Draco Malfoy? Right now the answer wouldn't come and she couldn't careless. Who knew that having someone else's lips placed on yours would feel so good? Hermione had been kissed before. But it had never felt like this. She had never has the rush of something running up through her body. If she could think straight she might have realised that it was lust, wanting and need. But as it was her mind was firmly switched off and every nerve in her body was very much on!

Malfoy arms went around her waist and pulled her close at the same time he bit her bottom lip gentle causing her to gasp; he eased his tongue into her mouth. Hermione's arms, of their own free will, wrapped themselves around his shoulders then neck.

Oh my god! Was he hard…is that what she could feel pressing into her lower belly. Actually that felt quite good very good in fact. She rocked her hips causing Malfoy to moan.

Malfoy to moan.

Malfoy to moan!

She stepped back from him so quickly she nearly lost her balance. Her hand flew to her lips and she looked at Malfoy in a state of shock. He looked back with an equal look.

"What do you think you are doing" she spat at him.

Malfoy quickly recovered and raised an eyebrow.

"I think it was quite clear what I was doing…" he said softly, smirking.

"What gives you the right to do that to me?" she growled.

He merely raised his eyebrow higher if possible.

"Can't say it Granger? We kissed. Not me kissing you but us kissing each other. It wasn't going that badly I thought." He chuckled.

The new feelings within Hermione vanished with that one sound. Anything she might of felt went out the window leaving plenty of room for the anger.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You stuck up bastard. That's right I swore! Get bloody over it." With that she turned on her heel and walked away, as fast as her legs would carry her.

_Don't you walk away from me. No one walks away from me!_

Hermione laughed out loud.

**Watch me!**

She merely heard him growl and kept walking. Nothing on earth was going to stop her from getting to her room where she could bury herself under the covers and never come out. Well not until tomorrow at least.

* * *

Draco paced the heads common room. His blood pressure was high and he needed some kind of release. There was no way to let out all the emotions that were going around in his head and body. Plus it was becoming harder keeping the mental barrier up 24/7. He had no doubt that Granger was in mood to read his mind right now, just like he wasn't hers. But when he was so highly strung he would, without knowing it, push what he was feeling into her head. And there was no way he wanted her to know just how much she had gotten to him. The lust and need was still whizzing its way round his system. For Merlin sake his body was still had half mast. Along with that was the anger, how dare she try and blame the kiss all on him. She made him feel like scum, like he had taken advantage of her.

He thumped his fist down on the desk.

Draco had not done that! Draco had never done that, he was not his father and how dare she think that he was!

Falling down onto the sofa he stared into the fire. Women! They say they want something, they act like they want it but the moment they get it their not happy!

Staring into the flames he started to calm down. Maybe in the morning he would be able to face her. They would have to work together at some point so he would definitely have to see her. Damn it all to hell. Why did she have to be the only other person with the 'gift'?

Before his very eyes the flames turned green causing Draco to sit up a little straighter. Snape's face appeared in the flames.

"Mr Malfoy, are you alone?" he asked.

Giving the head of his house a quick nod Draco moved closer to the flames.

"I want you to come to the hall. The headmaster requires your help with something." He paused. "Don't wake Miss Granger." He gave Draco a meaningful look before his face disappeared and the flames went back to red.

What was going on? Draco's gut twisted. Standing and honing his senses he found Hermione in her bedroom. Most likely fast asleep. Looking up at the door he sighed before heading out of the room and onto The Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione was laid on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to ignore her senses that were telling her Draco…no she meant Malfoy, was in the common room.

Okay so she may have over reacted slightly. But to be fair she had never felt anything like that before, it worried her more than a little that it was Draco…no Malfoy that caused it. Why couldn't it have been someone else? Some who actually liked her? Why not someone that really wanted to be with her and not just after a quick shag to sate his needs?

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed. Draco…no Malfoy was leaving the common room. Where was he going, and at this time of night? He could well be going to see his little slut. As soon as she thought it she remembered what it felt like to be Pansy, the loneliness, the never being good enough. Okay maybe slut wasn't quite right.

Before she could stop herself she found herself asking Draco.

**Where are you going?**

She waited and couple of minutes and after no reply asked again.

**Where are you going?**

Still he did not reply. It was no good, her curiosity had been spiked. Sure if he was going to see Pansy he would just tell her to shove off. Or even rub it in her face where he was going.

Slipping out of bed she grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on, that and a simple green zip up hooded jumper. Popping her feet into her trainers she headed down into the common room and out the portal. Once in the corridor she stood still and thought hard of Draco…no Malfoy. Oh it was no good she was just going to have to call him Draco.

This was the only part of her gift she had not been able to really master yet. She was really good at know what he was doing when he was close. From her dorm to the heads common room was her limit. But now with the whole castle…finding him was going to be much harder. Standing straight she took a couple of deep breaths and thought hard about the man with stunning blonde almost white hair. Cause he was a man and had proven it to her. And wow had he proved it. Shaking her head Hermione tried again to find him. This time not thinking about what had happened outside.

Suddenly it came to her like a flash in the dark. He was in the Hall. Turning to the right she made her way there. The school was dark and deadly silent; it must be so late that even the patrols weren't on anymore. In no time at all she was outside the hall doors. The only thing now was she had no idea what to do. Should she knock on the door and go in? What if he was with someone else? What should she do? Not liking this not knowing she moved closer to the doors and put her ear against it. But the wood was to think to hear anything. Then again maybe he wasn't making any noise? Maybe he was hurt? Maybe he had had his throat cut like that elf, like Snape and McGonagall in her visions. Before she knew she had pushed open the door and gasped…

"Draco."

Two of the three occupations turned in shock to look at her. The third still had his back to her.

"What are you doing here?" Snape snapped.

"I told you severus. We would not keep her away for long." The headmaster said. Turning his back on the young woman to look at the young man before him. "Now hush up, otherwise we might bring him out to soon."

Snape growled before turning back round to face the same way as the headmaster. Hermione walked as slowly as she could towards the three men. There in front of Draco was centaur, hung up side down with his throat slit, blood everywhere. The dead body hanging in mid air. Hermione gasp and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ssshhhh" Snape snapped.

Hermione froze to the spot…oh poor Draco. What must he be seeing?

* * *

Draco blinked over and over again but it was no good. He could see nothing. He put his hand out in front of him but could not see that either. He huffed in frustration. This was the third time this had ever happened to him, the second time this night. They put it down to shock the first time. But that can't be right now. No way would it happen twice like this unless someone did not want him to see what was really going on. Taking another deep breath he blinked again and thought of clearing the space. Thought about what the hall looked like without the fog. It helped a little but not a great amount.

Something brushed past his foot and he looked down. A rat ran ahead of him until he could see it no more through the fog. Tonight must really be the night for rats. Then the centaur was in front of him. A beautiful beast, shocking black fur, tight tanned upper torso. He turned his head to look at Draco.

"I want my people to retrieve me." He said in a deep voice.

"Of course." Draco replied his own voice echoing round the hall, he got a nod in reply.

The centaurs head tilted back his throat was cut and the body was lifted from the ground and hung in mid air…all by nothing. Draco frowned. This could not be right. Something must be doing this. He looked around but all he could see was fog, fog and some more fog. Oh and lets not forget that rat that just ran back over his foot. The blood and the smell were starting to get to him. He needed to leave. He concentrated on the hoof he was holding in his hand. But nothing happened. It was like he had been glued to the hoof, unable to let go, trying again and again and yet to no avail.

_Help!_

Somewhere he could here Granger, but could not sense her. Her words were mere mumbles as if coming from a long way off. Then suddenly he could sense her and feel her hand on his, pulling the hoof out of it and angry shouts.

"Stop that at once Miss Granger." Snape barked. "You don't know what you're doing. He will come out when he's ready."

"Draco, come on, come here, come back, Draco." Hermione said panic filling her voice.

"okay." He said in a shaky breath. Twice in one night, he was not use to this. "I'm here."

"I told you he was fine and very much able to come back." Draco could not be sure but he was pretty certain that also heard the positions master calling Granger a cretin. He turned to look at Hermione who has tears in her eyes but a look of determination.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Before he could answer Snape stepped forward.

"What did you see Mr Malfoy?" he demanded.

Oddly the headmaster was saying nothing. Just standing back and watching the scene before him unfold.

"Give him a couple of minutes to recover, sir." Hermione said looking Draco straight in the face.

**Are you okay?**

But once again Snape would not be kept waiting.

"There is no time. Tell us what you saw." He moved closer still.

Hermione took a hold of Draco, one arm round his waist the other holding onto the back of his head.

**Ignore him. Are you okay?**

Snape growled and grabbed Draco's arm only to let go straight away swearing like a trooper. Both Draco and Hermione looked shocked. Then Hermione shrugged.

"I told you to give him a minute." Hermione said.

"Dear Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy did not cause the shock to professor Snape. That was you." Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eye. "Severus we can give them a moment."

Snape glared at Hermione then moved away to stand next to the headmaster.

_I'm okay Granger._

**You don't look bloody okay. **

She moved a piece of hair out of his face.

**You look like you have seen a ghost.**

_This is not far from the truth._

**I'm sorry Draco.**

_What for?_

**This was my fault. What is the point in having this 'gift' when I can't see when things are going to happen? **

_You wouldn't have been able to stop it? _

**No but I would have been able to warn you. Why did you leave without me? **

_Snape told me not to wake you._

**Since when have you listened to other people?**

"I'm sorry to interrupt, as I am sure you are talking, but we do need to know what you say Mr Malfoy." The Headmaster said softly.

Hermione stepped back from Draco so they were no longer touching; he felt the loss of her warmth straight away. It took a lot of will power to not ask her to move back again. He took a deep breath.

"I saw nothing. I know I said this last time, but this was even worse. There was so much fog. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face." He sighed and looked down. He was no bloody help at all.

Hermione spoke up.

"He managed to clear it though. Well a little bit of it anyway."

She was in his head.

_I am able to talk for myself._

**I know. I was just trying to help; there is really no need to snap at me. **

_If you want to help do something about how cold it bloody is._

Hermione moved back to him and wrapped both her arms around his waist. His whole body ached from head to toe. All he wanted to do was sit down. He moved his arm, with a great amount of effort, so that it rested around Hermione's shoulders.

"Stop talking with each other inside your heads and tell us what you saw." Snape said with a great amount of restraint for him.

Draco sighed again and Hermione gave him a little squeeze. This was not good; he couldn't talk without having Hermione hold onto him.

"They are recharging each other Severus. Give them a moment." Dumbledore added.

Snape sighed with a huge amount of impatience.

"I really did see very little. I cleared the fog a little then I managed to see the Centaur…" Draco was cut of by Snape, which caused Hermione to tut at him, thus causing a glare in return.

"How did he get into the room?" Snape asked still glaring at Hermione.

"I don't know, sir. He was just somehow there. The thing is I don't think he knew how he got there either." Snape nodded and Draco carried on. "His throat was cut and he was floated and hung like this." Draco waved his free arm in the general direction of the hanging beast.

Dumbledore said nothing but frowned heavily.

Hermione went very still next to him. Her arms gripped him so tight that he thought he might have broken ribs.

**Draco…we could have another problem.**

_What? What is it?_

**The centaur has moved. **

Draco looked at the centaur and it was still as it was before.

_I can't see it? Tell me what you see._

**There are rats eating him. Oh god it's horrible.**

Rats? There are rats eating him. What is it with rats tonight? And why has the body not been moved in the future? Why is it still there?

"Sir, there is one thing." Snape and Dumbledore looked at him. "There was a rat with the elf when he died and a rat here with the centaur."

**Draco…**

_You sacred Granger? I thought you were a Gryffindor!_

The arms around him went tense and started to pull away.

_We will deal with it. What are a few rats when I can make Snape plat his hair?_

Once again, before there very eyes Snape started to plat his long greasy hair. Draco could have swore that he heard Hermione chuckle slightly.

**Right thats it all done for this chappy. it has to be my longest yet i think. please please please please let me know what ya all think. **

**thanks **

**HC**


End file.
